Hibiscus Potter and the Nundu
by Wannaseemygargoyle
Summary: What if Lily Potter had survived and Harry was a girl named Hibiscus? How will this affect and alter the Wizarding World, especially when they find out Lily and Hibiscus are half-breeds? More importantly, how will this change the plotline? Major OOC. Eventual HP/CD/TMR. Warning: Contains child cruelty and neglect, and slightly morbid imagery. Tread with caution. Harry!Female.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material written by J. K. Rowling or her publishing company.

Hibiscus Potter and the Nundu

Ten years ago, on a cold hallows eve, Lily Potter barricaded a door to a cozy little nursery. The evening had gone well enough, it was their first Halloween with little Hibiscus after all. The fidelius charm and multitude of other enchantments that protected the little cottage must have malfunctioned, but how? All Lilly knew was that she did not have time to focus on this. But despite her desire to stay focused she could not stop thinking of how well the evening had gone.

While Lily sat with Hibiscus at the window watching the different costumes amble by, James stood in the kitchen, cooking for the families Samhain dinner. Dumbledore had called Sirius and Remus and the rest of the order on a mission that very evening, meaning that it would just be the potters that night. A half- hour later the Samhain feast was finally finished. The apples diced, the nuts roasted, the breads and greens placed on the table around the roast and potatoes, surrounded by different colored candles.

Green, red and a combination of gold and silver were the colors of their magical cores. They had had Hibiscus's core tested at St. Mungo's the weekend prior. Lily pulled out her wand and flicked it, the lights turning off in the whole house. The inky black was engulfing, heavy and endless. Lily lit her wand following James, the two young parents went to light their candles. Lily lit the green colored ones. James lit his red ones with a fire lit wand tip.

Eventually, they turned to the gold and silver candles and lit them while Hibiscus clapped giddily. They then proceeded to go through the rest of the dinner and traditions. After they finished with the roast and potatoes, James pulled out Hibiscus's little toy broom which she whizzed around on. The family blissfully laughed; joyfully unaware that darkness would soon engulf the family. In fact, they remained happy until the wards Lilly had set up around the property and covered with subtlety charms went off.

Voldemort sniffed the air of the Samhain evening and released an inhuman sigh of contentment. Well, if that's what it could be called really. He was relaxing in the humble abode of a muggle family he had slaughtered the evening before. It was quite 'coincidentally' situated next to a church located near the Potter's cottage.

The cold snakelike man looked down upon the dead muggle family on the floor. He had assigned Nagini the arduous task of disposing of the corpses. Nagini preferred young flesh to old and was now gleefully consuming the little muggle girl's body without a thought in the world.

He sunk deep into his thoughts, absentmindedly twirling his wand between his fingers. He doubted there would be any surprises that evening. The blood traitorous potter boy would most likely be the first to go. Then he would move on to the dirty mudblood. Though his reports defined her to be a skilled young woman with an aptitude for magic, a single dirty mudblood stood not a chance against the Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort had made sure that the rest of the order affiliates including that bumbling fool Dumbledore were preoccupied. His death eaters were launching an attack on muggle London. This ensured nothing would stand in his way when he made the move to dispose of this pathetic little girl who possessed no worthy background, whose mere existence dare threaten his indomitable reign.

He reminisced over how he determined it to be her the prophecy bespoke of. After all the choices had been her or the Longbottom boy who were the only two children born in July to order members who had thrice defied him. But it only solidified that she was the one when his spies in the ministry said her scum parents had her tested for magical core and she had a gold and silver aura. After this evening ended he decided he would take out the other child just to be certain.

Either way he knew one of the two children was the prophetic one and was determined to stop their rise to power. Lord Voldemort pulled up his sleeve and pressed his wand against his forearm. Peter Pettigrew popped into existence and tripped on the carpet when he apparated into the room. He hurriedly spread into a bow to Voldemort. "My lord," he said with his head still on the carpet, "how may I serve you?" Voldemort looked down upon him coldly. "I assume you are prepared for me to enter the fidelius Pettigrew? For if you are not, there are other things I could be spending my precious Samhain doing." Mercilessly he shot a powerful cruciatus curse at the pathetic little man, causing him to shriek in agony.

"I swear to you, my dark lord, all will go as planned, the potter's are alone, and the fidelius will allow you through because I am truly the secret keeper." Peter informed breathlessly. The dark lord did not waste his breath to respond. He simply waved his wand causing the door to open with a bang, startling Peter so badly he jumped. Voldemort stood, before he left he hissed in parseltongue at Nagini, "Keep our guest company." The snake acquiesced, slithering lithely over to Pettigrew who whimpered pathetically just before it curled around him and squeezed.

The leaves slithered around Voldemort's feet as he approached the location. It had taken him an hour to break Dumbledore's un-trackable charms. He stopped right at the shield and passed through easily. Voldemort observed the cottage once he had made it through the fidelius. Candles were burning all over inside the home meaning that Potter still abided to ancient wizarding culture and celebrated Samhain.

As surprising as it was, the Dark Lord did not ponder it as he pushed through the rest of the enchantments, traps and wards. He was disappointed in himself that he missed it; the mudblood must have set up a subtle motion detecting charm that he had slithered through.

He instantly heard movement in the house and flicked his wand causing the door to the back of the house to crumble to dust. Voldemort slithered in and saw them at the stairwell which was directly across from the door frame he now stood in. "Go, and take Hibiscus with you," the blood traitor shouted, instantly causing the mudblood to run up the stairwell.

Potter lifted his wand and bellowed, "Stupefy," rotating his wand at Voldemort, all while trying not to show his immense was not surprised at how this was playing out; Potter was fighting for the lives of his daughter and wife like a foolish Gryffindor. But to no avail, Voldemort flicked his wand and his killing curse shattered the incoming stunner making sparks. The green spell glittered prettily and crashed into James Potter blowing him back onto the stairs.

He slid up and walked over the dead body and saw the mudblood, staring down at him, suddenly she shrieked in rage and ducked his incoming killing curse, and then the girl whipped her wand around her head violently as wide as though it were a lasso and shrieked the incantation to a powerful blasting curse. The entire stairwell blew to pieces throwing him back into the living room.

He stood, shifting wood, plaster and James Potter's body, that mudblood would die tonight, just like her husband.

Lily potter knew that none of what she had done would stop Voldemort, she just hoped that her tactics had slowed him down and that her patronus would reach Dumbledore in time. The blast curse she had used was fueled by her rage and had been so strong her wand had split into two pieces.

If Voldemort got to her before help arrived, she would have to show him just how dark her heritage was. That she and her daughter were not just witches but something far more sinister.

Lily rushed to her daughter's crib and stood by her as soon as she heard the rustle of his silken black robes against the upstairs carpet in the hallway. Then with a bang, her barricade was blown to the other wall with so much force that the wall began to crack. Lily ducked over her child to protect her from flying debris, scarlet locks swishing. When she looked up, Voldemort stood before her in all his fearsome glory. Lilly did not fear for herself in that moment, but for her daughter.

"You are very foolish, girl," he said, "to think that you could hide and defend against me." Lilly knew this was an attempt to unnerve her, but she refused to allow it to. She turned her palms so he could not see them and tried to divert his attention from her child.

"No, I am not foolish, I just love my family more than I fear you," She stated evenly. Lord Voldemort let loose what she surmised to be a crazed giggle. Her nails were quickly turning into talons and her limbs were slowly lengthening.

"Love, what a foolish concept only fools, hopeless imbeciles and mudbloods such as you could believe exists." He stated with a dark glare. Lily sighed, if there was a better time it would be now. She allowed her transformation to speed up and instead of ambling along slowly it burst forth viciously. Voldemort stared in shock, he had thought nothing unexpected would happen tonight and may have killed his only chance of murdering the brat.

"I am no 'mudblood' Lord Voldemort," Lily hissed, rage dripping from every syllable. She lunged with a birdlike quality flying towards him until he swiped his wand across the air and she was blasted toward the debris from what used to be her barricade instead. She stood quickly and outstretched her hand and sent a gust of air at the black smog his wand produced, diverting it into an opposite wall, which began to crumble and crack and eventually fall to tiny pieces. Voldemort then said an incantation that sounded something like umbra culter before the shadows cast by the moon straightened and sliced at her cutting her limbs and head.

Lily did not like that he was closer to her child than she was and began to move in. "I should have known what you were," he jibed, "no mudblood could ever demonstrate that amount of magical capability." She ignored it and continued to swipe and doge his magic. Then he launched a stunner directly at her and blindsided her to the left with a cutting curse.

Lily grasped her now bloody shoulder, and tried to move quickly but he banished her to the wall next to her daughter's crib, and expertly launched a sticking charm at her so she was stuck.

He began to clap, "I commend you and your idiotic Gryffindor bravery." He cast a quick silencio before she could say anything. "You misled me into believing you were nothing when you are actually something. Whatever breed of magical species you descend from, I commend you." He said. "Now, I must do what I will do to your child and then I will deal appropriately with you, for let us be frank, I cannot allow a dirty half-breed of that much power to stand against me."

Lily closed her eyes as a tear slid down her cheeks. Her patronus had failed her and in turn so had Dumbledore. Her husband lay dead beneath what used to be their staircase and she was about to watch her daughter, her proudest accomplishment be slaughtered before her, while she was stuck to the wall, bloody as a freshly sliced piece of meat.

She watched Voldemort put the tip of his wand on her daughter's forehead, and something snapped in her, she had not had a case of accidental magic for a very long time. But now a mist of gold disseminated from her body and it attached itself to her daughter as Voldemort was uttering, "Avada Kedavra." The bolt of sparkling green light flung backwards from Hibiscus Potter and struck Voldemort. Lily heard a pop as he used the last of his strength to disapparate.

The entire house could not withstand the magic that had just struck its foundation and began to shake. Lily potter heard pops and snaps of apparition and knew she would not see her daughter for a long time. She could not stay, the ministry would discover what had occurred and in turn what she was and would fear her along with her offspring. She pecked her daughter on the cheek and jumped nimbly out of what used to be the wall. Running as fast as she could with her numerous gashes and slices as to not be seen by the ministry officials on this very dark night.

When the ministry officials arrived along with Albus Dumbledore into the nursery, they found nothing but Hibiscus Potter in her crib, with a lightning bolt on her tiny neck, surrounded by a broken home and blood from her vanished mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Until the Letter Came.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material written by J. K. Rowling or her publishing company.

Hibiscus Potter and the Nundu

Ten Years Later

Hibiscus Potter was a pretty girl with long gold and red hair and a pale complexion. Her intelligence however, was her most dominating feature. It was sharp as a knife. All the other children at her primary school and even a few teachers found her to be strange and disquieting. This was mostly due to the strange things that happened around her.

When she first started school, Nancy Bakkbin pushed her off the swings. It took the janitor a strong set of pliers to untangle Nancy from that swing set. When she was eight, her teacher, Mrs. Christiansen lost the ability to speak for the rest of the day after she reprimanded her for going ahead of the class. Last year when Jane Goodman had dumped her lunch on Hibiscus's hand me down clothes, her and her friends were simultaneously depansed by the seemingly thin air.

These strange occurrences were a few of many. But even these odd happenings were not the biggest part of the problem. It was her cousin, Dudley Dursley. Dudley Dursley was the size of a rhinoceros which may have sounded rude, though it was benevolent since he probably weighed more than that. As if that was not the worst of his problems he was as thick headed as a Christmas pig with an apple stuffed in its mouth.

Dudley's favorite pastime was a game he invented with his friends called Potter Hunting. Hibiscus had to admit that even though it wasn't positive with regards to her existence, she was proud that Dudley was actually capable of thinking of something. Alas, when he was not able to find any defenseless first graders to beat up and mentally scar, he went for Hibiscus.

Currently, Hibiscus was sitting in her math class, glossing over her life. There was one final mortal struggle she battled through in her sad life. Dudley's parents, her aunt Petunia and her Uncle Vernon, the most dreadful creatures in existence. Vernon was a beefy pig that could not see past his chin, while Petunia was a horsey monster, with an unnaturally long neck that belonged in a horror program on the telly. It was only fair, Hibiscus thought to herself, since Dudley originated from their fatal loins. Shuddering, she tried to think of anything but the Dursley's loins.

When Hibiscus was a year old, her parents passed away and she was left on the Dursley's doorstep. Though she had never seen a picture of her mother and father, she wondered how her mother could possibly have been Petunia Dursley's sister. Hibiscus was only ever told that they were good for nothings who died in a car crash. The Dursleys seemed to have been pulled into the world just to give Hibiscus the most unhappy childhood possible. Hibiscus began to reminisce the two nights prior when Dudley had kicked her down the stairs.

She had never seen it coming; he came up and kicked her in the back of her left knee when she was at the top of the stairs. The laundry basket she was holding went in the air as she rolled down the stairs and stopped at the bottom. The gash which had appeared on her forehead as she fell stained the carpet with her blood. When her uncle came out from the telly, he beat her black and blue for staining his carpet and ruining the laundry. Then he promptly shoved her in the cupboard. In the morning when he opened up the cupboard and saw that the gash seemed to be gone like magic, he refused to let her out until this very morning.

Hibiscus was snapped out of her reverie by Mr. Martin, the math teacher, who was asking for her to simplify the fractions on the board. She did so successfully, much to the chagrin of Dudley's friend's, and the primary school bell rang not much sooner. Hastily, she retrieved her bag and scurried out of the class before the congregation of Dudley Dursley caught her.

When she made it into the main hall, the crowd was impossible to get through. She looked up to the stairs and saw Dudley's cronies. Dudley himself was absent that day due to a chronic temper tantrum. Realizing she didn't have time to wait, Hibiscus instead ran to the gymnasium. When she made it in she to the back exit which was right across the other side of the gym.

As soon as she grabbed the handle and pulled, and realized the door was locked, the gang of bullies entered the gym. They laughed as they approached her. Piers, one of Dudley's friends, cracked his knuckles and laughed. "Alright, let's make Potter wish she had never run from us." They ambled towards her carelessly, and she knew they were not joking. They had beaten her up before.

Just as Piers pulled back his fist to hit her, something strange occurred. Hibiscus shoved her hand out in an arc and all the balls in the gym rocketed from their places on the metal racks and collided with Piers along with the rest of his friends relentlessly. She ran around the group as they screamed in desperation. When she reached the unlocked door to the gym, she fled.

As she ambled along the road, Hibiscus thought over the oddity of what had just occurred. This was not the first time something like this had happened in such an un-subtle manner. When she was a child, Petunia had beaten her bloody when she found Hibiscus talking to the garden snakes. But just like speaking with snakes, the telekinesis seemed to be the only peculiar occurrence she was able to control.

Absentmindedly she flicked things around with a swish of her finger. The odd twig here, the small pebble there. At least she did, until she arrived at Privet Drive. Slowly, knowing what was to come, she entered the door and looked into the living room. Dudley was presumably upstairs while his horse faced mother sat on the couch, and Vernon Dursley snapped around to assault her. Apparently the school had called and Dudley's friends made her to sound like the bully.

Before her brain could process that she was ducking a nearby vase was shards on the wall behind her in an instant, glass trinkets lost their form as they whizzed through the air at her head and crashed on the wall behind her. She fled to the kitchen, Vernon hot on her heels. When she arrived in the kitchen, she flung pots and dishes at him to no avail. He eventually grabbed her and banged her against the counter.

Hibiscus did not even bother trying to use her newfound telekinesis against him. He was far too heavy and the incident in the gym had taken lots of energy from her. Instead she watched with dread as he whipped off his belt and fashioned it into a loop. Then, she waited for the first blow. She looked up at Petunia who was standing in the doorframe with pleading eyes. To no avail however as the woman merely avoided eye contact.

Then, he began to beat her. The face, limbs, torso, he did not leave a single patch of skin unturned. Rapidly she became a bloody mess as the belt hit new places. Petunia finally took mercy, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Hibiscus did not notice, her world was about to leave her.

Instead of leaving her there to bleed, Vernon dragged her to the cupboard by her hair and roughly shoved her in, pulling the locks on the outside closed with clicks and sounds of metal sliding into metal. Hibiscus soon passed out, half of her petite body on her small bed, half of the rest of her body crammed into the door.

She awoke two days later still in the cupboard. Not that she was aware of how long it had been. As always, whenever the Dursleys beat her she mysteriously healed quickly, sooner than she should have. In addition to that the Dursleys kept her in there for an additional two weeks. One more mystery that confounded her was how she survived the boredom and pain. It probably had to do with the meager meals she was given and the time she had to practice her levitation of objects.

After Vernon released her and drilled what was wrong with her into her head for half an hour, she discovered how long she had been in the cupboard and realized that Dudley's birthday had passed. Afterwards she was given lists of chores to complete, including gardening.

In the garden, Hibiscus decided she did not give a flying piss for what the Dursley's had decreed. In other words, she began to communicate with the garden snakes once again. It was to them that she relayed the horrific experiences she had survived.

"Little one, you mussst tell ssomeone before they render you irreparable," Farbior, one of the snakes hissed. The other snakes hissed in agreement. Hibiscus hissed back emotionlessly, "What isss the point, if I do that I will just be thrown in a home that isss probably worssse than thisss?" She could see the snake was going to insist again and changed the subject. "Tell me all about your new nessst'sss and hatchling'sss." The topic was lost amidst bragging between the different snake couples.

The rest of the month passed uneventfully which was surprising for the household. That is to say however, at least life was uneventful until the letter came.

She had just set the breakfast she had prepared, and spit in, on the table in front of the Dursleys. Just then the mail man dropped the post in the mail slot. Vernon looked up and said to the girl, "Get the post you blasted menace." All too willingly she went into the main room and retrieved the mail. Before she went in the kitchen she looked through it all. That was when she saw it, the letter. It was addressed to one H. V. POTTER.

When Vernon bellowed, "We don't have all bloody day you indolent splotch," she acted quickly and slid it under the door to her cupboard. She knew if Vernon saw it he would apprehend it immediately.

Breakfast went dreadfully; As usual she was forced to watch and wait for them to finish their first servings. Besides that, Dudley was going to Smelting boy's academy and had received his uniform. Hibiscus just gaped at the amount of fabric that now adorned Dudley; she had suspicions that it was such a large quantity it could clothe an impoverished village for decades. However, that was not even the worst part; the boys at Smelting school were provided sticks to smack at one another with.

When she finally left with a few new bruises from the whacking stick, she went straight to her cupboard, retrieved her letter and went outside to commence her chores and read it with the snake community. She sat there and peeled open the flap at the urge of the snakes. She read it aloud in their language, "Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry,

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
A representative of the school will arrive two days within the opening of this letter.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Hibiscus just sat there in shock, the snakes continually hissed, "Misssusss, Misssusss." She just simply let the letter fall to the grass. "Why I am able to talk to snakes, why I can move things without touching them, why strange things happen around me." The snakes listened intently to the befuddled young girl. "I am a witch."

Ooh, Hibiscus is a witch, who saw that coming? Please review. This is my first fanfic and I need all the feedback, positive and negative, that I can get.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Dursleys and the Jolly Disposition.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material written by J. K. Rowling or her publishing company.

The next day, Hibiscus was ruminating in deep thought. So much so that she was constantly absent minded and botching up her duties. When she accidentally dropped a dish, Petunia just had to put in her two sense. "Girl, you better begin to shape up or you will find yourself living on the streets and dead, just like your parents."

Hibiscus looked up with her deep green eyes, usually when she looked at her aunt the orbs were filled with distaste. However, in that moment the hatred shown could have been enough to incinerate the woman. The reasoning behind this was of course the letter. She knew that the elder Dursleys had been aware of this tid bit of information all along; after all of the reactions they had to her random bouts of magic. Meaning that they had lied all along about her parents being good for nothing's who had left her on the Dursley's porch.

Petunia backed away and bumped into the counter, startling herself. "Make sure to pick up the mess you obnoxiously made, insolent brat." Petunia graveled out, immediately afterwards she scurried from the kitchen. Hibiscus kneeled down on the floor, in front of the broken shards. All of the lies they had told her, every falsehood.

She wanted them to feel pain, pain like what they had inflicted on her. Brushing off the anger she felt, Hibiscus stood and lifted her hands, willing for the shards to float into the garbage bin, which they did. Then, she resumed her duties in the kitchen.

Several hours later when the Dursley's were eating their first serving's of dinner, Hibiscus made a sudden decision. She was sick and tired of all of the foolish rules, made to belittle and break her till she was normal enough to these liars' standards. She reached out and took a roll, much to the shock of everyone at the table.

"Menace, you better put that roll down," Vernon bellowed warningly, "Or you can count on not having supper for the next week." Hibiscus looked at him from across the table, and slowly took a bite out of the roll. "You and what army, Dursley?" She demanded with a full mouth.

"I have had it with this freak, we allow her in our home and set simple guide lines a chimpanzee could follow, but she can somehow not." He shouted at no one in particular, standing and almost knocking over the table in the process. When she saw him reach for his belt, Hibiscus Potter had decided she had persevered through quite enough. She whipped her hands and his hands were slapped away from the silver buckle.

The Dursley's blinked as though they had not seen correctly, then Vernon began to morph a violent shade of red and purple, then, he exploded like a volcano. "How dare you bring that hocus-pocus… NONSENSE… into our home you dirty little-." She slapped through the air and Vernon was slapped with so much force that he lost balance and fell to the floor like a hurricane striking New Orleans. "Freak, nuisance, mistake, girl or brat? Maybe all of the above, but what I am certain of is that no Dursley will EVER hit me again, you worthless wretches." Then, to make her point proven, she jumped onto the table and began to knock the things into the walls, all while hissing in the language of snake's. She spun Dudley's chair so that he collapsed on top of his father. Then she slowly turned, she had saved the very best for last.

"Petunia Dursley," the woman mentioned began to squirm in her chair. "My supposed aunt, my mother's sister, a true terror of terrors." Hibiscus smirked and said in snake language, "It is impossible for you to feel all of the pain you have inflicted on me, but you will feel a portion of the pain, longing, sorrow and loss that you have inflicted on me for the past eleven years tonight."

As she did with the others, she slapped her aunt telepathically. However, this one was different. All of her pent up emotions, long buried, were dug up, dusted off and promptly thrown at Petunia Dursley with so much force her chair legs snapped and she hit her head on the floor. Petunia instantly blacked out, the last thing she saw was her niece, looking down on her.

Hibiscus looked over at her frightened cousin and uncle with a look of superiority. "Leave." Vernon helped Dudley the mountain up and rushed over to his wife and carried her out of the kitchen. Dudley tottered as quickly as he could to the door. When he finally reached the door she pushed him forward with the last of her telepathic strength. The door was finally shut, and she was alone.

Carefully, she pulled herself from the table and promptly collapsed into a nearby chair from exhaustion. She did not feel comfortable sleeping in this house after what she had done to the Dursleys. Then it dawned on her where she would be safe.

Holding onto the walls for support, Hibiscus ambled out to the garden and into the bushes. She then promptly fell asleep with the garden snakes, underneath the brilliantly shining stars.

Hibiscus awoke to the sun shining through the bushes. She crawled out and looked up at the house. It was intimidating, she did not know what to expect behind the back doors. Pushing trepidation aside she approached the door and looked inside.

None of the Dursley's were in the bottom floor of the house. Then she heard it, a loud and brisk knock on the door. Then, realization struck her; the representative would be here today.

All sorts of nasty thoughts began to fly through her mind. What if they didn't allow her entry because of the mess? Or if they met the Dursleys and saw how dreadful they were?

However, when the rapping became more insistent, Hibiscus made up her mind and opened the door. On the porch stood a tiny little old balding man. Hibiscus instantly took a liking to him and his cheery little disposition.

"Hello, my name is Filius Flitwick, charms professor of HogwartsSchool of witchcraft and wizardry." The tiny man smiled benevolently at her. "Does a Ms. Potter live here?" Hibiscus smiled, "I'm Hibiscus Potter." The little man almost fell over in excitement, "The savior of the wizarding world! May I please come in so we can discuss certain matters?" He queried. Interesting, Hibiscus would file away the question that just popped in her head for later, if there actually was a later.

Hibiscus sighed, now was the moment of reckoning, she widened the door so the small man could come through. As he walked around the corner into the living room, she trailed after him apprehensively. He pulled himself up on the sofa and looked around, then paused. "What happened in the kitchen?" He asked, looking at the kitchen through the living room.

She started to think, mind whirling with a vicious speed. Then she frowned fearfully, play the victim, it was what Dudley always did at school to get out of trouble. "The Dursleys did it, they threw the dinner I made everywhere and hit me." She started crying and pulled up the sleeves of her dirty, torn shirt. Flitwick gasped at the cuts and bruises there.

"My dear girl." He gasped quietly, "How long has this been going on?" Hibiscus could have smiled, if wizards took abuse seriously, she would probably be able to weasel away from the bastards. "Since I can remember, they make me sleep in that cupboard under the stairs." Dramatically, she pointed slowly at the said cupboard.

"We should leave immediately," Flitwick advised, "I hope to avoid any conflict with these…Monsters." Hibiscus nodded solemnly in agreement, "I think that would be for the best too." Strangely, the man did not get off the couch, but instead stood on it.

Hibiscus looked at the stick he pulled from his blue and purple robes with curiosity. Flitwick looked from her expression to his stick, "Oh, this is a wand, Ms Potter, now grab my arm, we are going to use a method of magical transportation to travel to London called aparating. I must warn you, the first time is always highly unpleasant."

Suspicious of the word, 'unpleasant', she reluctantly grabbed his proffered arm as Vernon Dursley came thundering down the steps. They began to spin, Hibiscus felt like she was split in half and put back together in a high speed washing machine. Then with a pop, she was standing with Flitwick in a London alley.

She stood on the brick wall while Flitwick told her to take deep breaths. The transportation had made her feel ill. When she finally recovered, she looked around and saw a sign that said the leaky cauldron. "Are we going in there?" she asked.

"Why, yes we are, my dear," he said with a jolly smile.

They walked to the entrance of the pub and walked inside. The interior was cozy and quite crowded. The pair was walking through when Flitwick was stopped by someone named Professor Quirrell. It was a very awkward introduction, especially when he refused to shake hands with her. Then he said her name aloud and a crowd of people mobbed her.

Hibiscus did not understand it; Flitwick had called her the savior and all of these people acted like she was a celebrity. The most disturbing moment was when someone reached to her neck and stroked her scar.

When they finally escaped they went into a back room of the pub. "What was that about," Hibiscus demanded of the tiny professor. He sighed and said, "It is a complicated story that would be better discussed over lunch." She took his word for it. Then he used his wand to tap the stones of the wall in a certain pattern. They immediately spun crazily shifting until there was an archway leading to the most, well, magical place she had ever seen. People in cloaks ambled in front of astronomical, potions, charms stores. She stopped to ogle a store that held a FLYING broomstick. The label said it was the fastest broom in the present time.

"Do you have your list," Flitwick asked and she realized she did not, shaking her head no in response. Flitwick merely produced his wand and flicked it. A school list appeared out of thin air. "Conjuration is an advanced subject in charms you will not learn until further in your charms education." He explained at her puzzled glance. As she looked through it all she realized one problem. "Sir, how am I going to pay for this? I have no money." Flitwick merely pointed at the destination in front of them, Gringott's bank, and said, "You will be quite surprised to learn that your parents left you quite a considerable fortune." T o say surprised was a severe understatement. Hibiscus's mouth dropped open.

After passing the morbid rhyme on the entrance, they entered the room with all of the tiny goblins. Flitwick merely ignored them, while she followed his stead. They reached the front desk and Flitwick handed the frightening goblin a letter, "You-know-what in vault you-know-which." He whispered. "Ahh," the goblin said, "and what is your business?" He asked of her. Flitwick coughed and held a key, "Ms. Potter would like to withdraw from her vaults."

"Very well, GRIPHOOK." He bellowed, causing me to jump. A smaller and younger goblin came forth and led us to a cart. When we got on the cart it immediately began going as fast as the speed of light. Flitwick and I both enjoyed it and held gleeful faces the entire time. When it stopped we got off and stood in front of a door. "Key please," it asked me. I handed over my key watched stunned, coins of gold, silver and bronze filled the room, along the edges were bookshelves and chests among other things.

Turning to the goblin I asked, "Do you have a bag which I could put my money in?" He reached into his robes and pulled one out. Flitwick was kind enough to put an extension charm on it for me. I collected a portion of the coins and found a trunk, with my mother's name on it.

I asked Flitwick to make it smaller and put in my bag, and then we moved on to the vault 713 where he withdrew a strange, small package. When we made it back to the surface, I was relieved to see the sun again. "Where do you want to go next?" He asked me. I thought and then smiled, "The wand store, definitely."

Thanks for reading, please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: A Dark Story at Lunch Time.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material written by J. K. Rowling or her publishing company.

The alley bustled with life as Flitwick and Hibiscus walked to the wand store. Many people stopped to look at her, as the news of her appearance had disseminated from the Leaky Cauldron. Then finally, they stopped in front of an ancient store, Ollivanders, Fine Makers of Wands since 382 b.c. The entire building seemed older than the cobblestones on the roads. She opened the door for Flitwick and watched as he waddled through the store.

As the door shut with a clang, she observed the store. The walls were covered with boxes of wands. Hibiscus approached the counter and waited, and waited, until she heard someone approach behind her. She looked at him as he circled around behind the counter.

"Hello, Ms. Potter, I have been expecting you." The man had pale eyes and white wizened hair. "I remember when your parents came to my store to purchase their wands." Then his eyes flicked to Flitwick, "Ah, Filius, four and twelve inches yew, with a core of… Dragon Heart String." "Hello Mr. Ollivander," Flitwick answered.

Then, Ollivander looked to her and said, "Please stand tall." She barely had time to comply before the tape measure descended upon her out of thin air and measured her height. Then he pulled out a list and crossed something out. He looked up and spun around, looking at some of the boxes, extracting a pile of them and placing them on the counter.

He then pulled one out and handed it to her. "Give it a flick," he prodded. Hibiscus flicked her wrist and the wand caught flame. Squealing in fright, she dropped it. Ollivander looked very interestedly at her, "Maybe something of a darker potency than holly." It went like this for the next hour. He would hand her a wand and counter whatever happened. Rainstorms, rumbles, windstorms, all in the store, until he looked at her with excitement, rubbing his chin

"There is only one wand left," he said a glimmer in his eye, "Eleven inches Holly and Phoenix feather." Nervously, she gripped the wand handle, and nothing happened, whatsoever. Hibiscus just looked at the floor with disappointment. Flitwick approached her and rubbed her elbow consolingly. Then Ollivander began to chuckle. Flitwick's head snapped up viciously. "How can you laugh at the poor girl?" He demanded. Ollivander, simply said, "I may have a solution."

Hibiscus's head snapped up in shock, and hope. She watched as the old man walked to the back of his store. Flitwick spoke up, "Now Hibiscus, I do not want you to get your hopes up." She simply nodded and waited for Ollivander to return. It seemed as though as soon as her mind wandered back to him, he appeared.

The man blew on the box he held, causing dust to fill the air. He set the box on the counter and opened the lid; he then extricated a wand from it. Not just any wand however, it seemed to sparkle and gleam two colors, a deep black and a shining mahogany. He slowly extended it to her; hesitantly she wrapped her finger's around the ornate hilt and took it from his grasp. This time, her magic did not affect the store. It affected all of Diagon alley. The sun burst brilliantly, illuminating the entire street, probably even further into the rest of the surrounding area, then the shadows strengthened and began lengthen in an unnatural way, moving and dancing, until the magic stopped.

Ollivander began to clap, while Flitwick looked awestruck. "My great-grandfather gave that wand to my father, and my father to me." Hibiscus listened intently. "You see, my great-grandfather enjoyed testing different types of wands. He was interested in increasing power by combing wand woods and different cores into one wand." Flitwick seemed very surprised, Hibiscus did not know enough about wand lore to be as shocked. "That wand has the wood of a Blackthorn Bush, which are known for their ease with the dark arts, and Cherry wood. A wood of extreme power that gives other woods a run for their galleons." She then asked, "What is the core." He extended his hand and flicked it, bending and listening to the wand. "Surprising, my grandfather utilized very powerful ingredients for this wand. The essence of a legifold, tail feather of a thestral, and surprisingly the venom of a basilisk."

"Take care to use that wand properly," he cautioned, "It can do terrible things in the hands of evil." They left the wand store and gathered the rest of her school supplies, except the books and uniform, then went to lunch at the leaky cauldron.

As they sat, eating, Flitwick sighed, "I suppose we have a lot to discuss." She simply nodded in assent. He then began his tale. "There was a Dark Wizard a few decades back named … Lord Voldemort. He supported anti muggle, non-magical, views and was pro dark magic." She listened with rapt attention. "He soon began to recruit an army to cause mutiny against the Wizarding World. There was no hope, until Albus Dumbledore formed a group to battle him." Hibiscus was fully enraptured by now, encouraging the small man to continue. "Your parents were a part of this organization, a pair of fine wizards, especially your mother. But a threat soon became very real to them and they had to go into hiding with you."

Already, Hibiscus knew she would not enjoy the outcome of this tale. "Eleven years ago, on Samhain eve, Lord Voldemort penetrated the wards of your parent's home; your father sacrificed himself, to buy time for you and your mother. He was murdered first, and then your mother gave Voldemort a run for his money." He paused again to take a breath.

"The entire house was destroyed in the midst of their battle. It is theorized that Voldemort subdued your mother and moved on to you. But, the moment he tried to kill you with his Dark Magic, it rebounded and destroyed him." The silence was unbearable. "No one knows for certain if he was truly destroyed that evening, I personally believe that he lost his power and fled." Flitwick concluded.

Hibiscus was horrified to say the least. "What about my mother, sir?" She asked the professor. He took a deep sigh before responding, "All they found was her blood in your nursery room, all traces of her vanished that night." "So there is a chance that she is still alive out there?" She asked excitedly.

Flitwick looked at her carefully, "The strongest tracking magic possible was used to find your mother, and she would have to be living on Antarctica to still be hidden." At her disappointed expression he said, "You should be proud of both of your parents, they gave the ultimate sacrifice so you could continue to live," The nod of assent she gave him was enough to convince him.

"Now, I will help you get a room, and I am sure you will be able to get the rest of your supplies tomorrow?" He said, standing. "Of course, sir." She said, providing a weak smile. "Now, where is Tom" The tiny professor said as he wandered off for the owner and barman.

That very night, Hibiscus Potter sat on her bed, twirling her wand around her hand like a baton. On the floor in front of her bed was her mother's school trunk. Flitwick had taught her the size altering charm, and said she had quite a knack for charms.

However, even he had been unable to unlock the trunk. Instead of trying to unlock it, she spent the evening thinking of her parent's. How she would give up everything if it meant she could have them back.

Unaware of the flash of red across the street that had just been watching her window, escaping into the hot night.

Thanks for reading, please review and make this story better.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Which Alley is the Right Alley?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material written by J. K. Rowling or her publishing company.

Hibiscus woke up early in the morning. The sun was beginning to rise, and the bustle of the alley was stirring. Slowly she slinked out of bed and walked over to her clothes from the day before. Dressing quickly, and grimacing at the filth of the hand me down clothes, Hibiscus snatched her wand from the bedside table and was out of her room rather quickly.

Walking down the stairs she decided a stop at the clothing store would be quite necessary. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she nodded at Tom from the bar and hurried from the barroom and towards the entrance to Diagon Alley. Tapping the bricks with her wand, she hoped she got the pattern right, which she did.

Walking quickly through the archway into Diagon Alley, she walked towards the middle of the alley, stopping when she reached her destination, thankfully, it was open. The choice was either Twilfits Robes, and Madame Malkin's all occasion robes. Twilfits looked to be sellers of second hand robes, so Malkin's was her choice.

Once inside, a woman with dark hair in her early forties came up with a wand and floating tape measurer. "How may I be of service to you today dearie?" She questioned wrinkling her nose at Petunia's hand me downs. "I need an entirely new wardrobe and my Hogwart's uniform," Hibiscus stated with a smile, "Muggle and Wizarding clothes both." Sniffing disdainfully at the girl's clothes the woman said confidently, "I am quite certain that can be done."

Immediately, the tape measured her size and a magic pen wrote down all of the measurements. Afterwards the woman seized the poor girl's arm and dragged her to a stool, which she was told to stand on. Fabric, gold, silver, purple, red, green and black flew through the store, scissors dancing and slicing. While the fabric danced and formed robes, the muggle clothing levitated to the dressing rooms, where Hibiscus tried it all on.

When all the muggle jeans, shirts, coats, socks and shoes had been tried on, the robes had their turn. Thankfully, all of them fit perfectly like a hand in a glove. Before Hibiscus could step out, the witch pushed… Bras at her. Blushing furiously, Hibiscus tried to hand them back. "No, you are a blossoming young witch. You need to have undergarments." The middle aged witch insisted chastising, shoving them back and closing the door. As quickly as though she had been given Godspeed, Hibiscus struggled into one and then fled the changing room to the counter where all of her clothing was bagged. "That will be 25 galleons and 5 sickles." The witch said, holding out her gloved hand.

Pulling open her pouch from Gringrotts open, Hibiscus counted out the money and left it on the counter. Picking up her bag's, she walked out of the door and into the alley. The morning sunlight glanced upon her gold-silver robe's, sending light arcing out across the alley, and causing her eye's and hair to look as though they were of fire.

Her new silver robe billowed behind her as she walked down towards the bookstore. An excited bounce to her step as she approached the establishment.

Flourish and Blotts was a three story bookstore near the end of Diagon Alley. It was perfect, three stories of books which Hibiscus could utilize. Smiling, she walked up the steps and walked inside of the store. The bottom level was very spacious and open; at least it would've been, had the books not been there. Books were on the floor, walls, even floating in the air.

Looking around, she saw the counter and walked over to the clerk. "Hello missus, how can I be of service to you today?" The man asked kindly, looking down at her. "Hi, I have my list for Hogwarts, could you please find my books?" The man took the list and left for the books.

She leaned on the counter and looked at the other customers. There was a bushy haired girl and her parents who were carrying a pile of books. A man in the corner was whispering to himself. Then an elderly couple was standing together looking in a book. After he returned with her books, she decided she would get plenty for personal reading.

The man returned a few minutes later with an armload of books. "These are all of them," he smiled, "Anything else?" He asked. "Now that you mention it, yes, can you hold those while I look around?" The man nodded and moved them to the side of the counter.

Hibiscus looked at the rack that sold the Wizarding World's best sellers. Two books caught her eye, _A Muggle-Born's Guide to the Wizarding World _and _A Bestiary of the World's Magical Beings, A-Z. _Grabbing these two, she moved on. Books filled with jinxes, hexes, useful charms and equally useful curses. Then she saw it, _Animagi: The Steps to the Acheivement of Animagisim._ It was dusty, but it seemed to call out to her.

As she was walking back to the counter, the man who had been whispering to himself walked into her and sent her sprawling. Her robes shifted, and her neck extended, exposing her scar. His eyes zeroed in on it and he began to scream and rant, throwing books in his ballistic rampage. The clerk rushed over to them just as the man pulled out his wand and screamed, "YOU KILLED THE DARK LORD," he moved his arm as though he was going to hex her but was shoved into a bookshelf by the clerk.

The clerk tried to console her as the demented man slinked lithely out the door and ran. "Miss Potter, I am so sorry, everything is free of charge for you today," She heard the clerk saying. "It is fine, I have _more_ than enough money." She responded. The man shook his head and gave her the books, even offering to walk her back to the Leaky Cauldron.

Hibiscus did not give a jumping gargoyle, that man did not scare her. So she gathered her books and left under the gazes of the onlookers. It was a good thing too, since the news that Hibiscus Potter had been attacked had spread like wildfire through Diagon Alley.

Quickly, looking for a place with fewer people, Hibiscus fled into a tunnel made of bricks. On the walls were pictures of the most wanted, they were all moving, like a show on the telly.

The most undesirable was a witch named Lucretia Fleming, who apparently, was a very dangerous werewolf as well. Finally, she arrived in a darker, smaller and more secluded alley. A blood stained sign said it was Knockturn Alley, yet she strangely felt a desire to keep going and browse the stores, which she did.

She went into a store called the coffin house. The man working at the register was repugnant and grimy and ignored her when she walked in. Vases lined the wall, and when she looked at the labels, they stated the embalmed organs inside. Then she looked at the books and saw one labeled _A Beginners Guide to Necromancy _looking at it with interest, she put it with the bags for her books. She also grabbed a dictionary of necromancy and left after paying for them.

It seemed that every store she went to, she found something interesting to buy. In Borgin's and Burke's, she found a dagger which was supposed to be able to break through many common and uncommon protective enchantments. In the Starry Prophesizer she found a calendar which tracked days that dark and light magic was strongest. She even bought a shrunken head, which she thought would be fun to talk to. It was getting dark and she went into the last store, which was called Moribund's.

She soon realized that this was a store that was closely knit with the Black Market of the Wizarding World. Deciding some of the stuff would be fun to look at or buy she got books on the dark arts such as _The Hidden Darkness in Every Witch and Which God A Witch or Wizard Should Follow. _The store even had a pets section.

Looking around, she wandered over to a pet section where all of the pets were chained in pens. Then she saw it, a beautiful, pure and innocent looking creature that looked like a horse, she then realized that it had small, equally golden small wings. Looking over at the clerk she asked, "What is this?" "A winged unicorn, very rare for a unicorn to be born with wings." Hibiscus looked at it wistfully, "How much?" The woman cackled and grinned darkly, "Depends, the person reserving it is paying a lot for it's blood. The purest substance in the world." Hibiscus recoiled from the witch in shock. "Again, how much?" The witch looked at her firmly and said, "A quarter million."

Hibiscus felt shock and anger course through her veins. A creature this innocent harvested merely for it's blood? She knew this creature and she were destined to be together, felt it in her bone's. "Let me guess, pretty, your allowance isn't that high?" The dreadful witch cackled, at least she did. Until a bloody man came in startling everyone. "Moribund," He shouted, "Lucretia Fleming and a pack of werewolves are battling the Aurors."

The effect was instantaneous; people screamed and ran, while Hibiscus stood still near the unicorn. She didn't know what an Auror was, but she did know that Lucretia Fleming was dangerous for a most definitely probable reason. Quickly she turned to the clerk and asked what an Auror was. The awful witch turned red and stated that it was magical law enforcement. Then an explosion was launched into the building, causing books and shelves along with the window glass to fly everywhere. All that Hibiscus knew in that moment was that she had to flee; however, she couldn't leave the animals to just sit and die.

Flashes of all possible colors, and impossible, flashed in the streets. This was mingled with explosions and screams and bursts of fire. Desperately, she whipped out her wand from her robe pocket and slashed it at the chains. Hibiscus didn't know if it was the desperation, fear, or anger that did it, but all of the chains on the animals broke. From the hippo sized creatures, to the unicorn, they were free and immediately loose in the streets causing more destruction. She snatched up the baby unicorn and a three headed snake that was also young and crying for its mother. Then she fled through the rubble and out into the alley.

It was pandemonium on the streets as the battle continued. Hibiscus ducked and ran, all while chastising the snake for biting at the frightened unicorn. That was when she saw _her. _

Lucretia Fleming stood still amongst the battle then slowly looked at the horrified girl. Slowly, she slid towards her and barred fangs at her. A wand was held loosely in her grip.

"Poor little girl," the woman mocked, "so far from the right alley." Then her eyes drifted down to her throat, where the scar was. Instantly, a carnal sort of glee flooded her eyes. "My, my, why if it isn't Hibiscus Potter herself." This was said loudly. Heads turned from the battle, and a crowd began to surround her. What she supposed was an Auror sent red light at the woman, who blocked it with her wand and sent a flashing green light at the man in return. He dropped to the ground, dead as a doornail.

The snake hissed at the woman who eyed it with humor. "A potter and a Runespoor, such an odd coupling." All of the people in the crowd laughed. Hurriedly, Hibiscus hissed at the snake to keep quiet, which it did. All of the people jumped back in surprise, even Lucretia. "She's a parseltongue," one woman shrieked. Then a nearby explosion came close to everyone, causing them all to rush back into the fight. "You are quite the lucky duck," Lucretia Fleming commented, "You may make a fine dark witch yet." Then she rushed off into the newly arisen battle.

Finally able to breathe, Hibiscus choked in deep gasps of air. Her heart beat rapidly; death had almost befallen her in a most unpleasant way.

Having decided to walk along a small alleyway back to the main tunnel, she stumbled upon the very battered, and much bloodied clerk from Moribund's. It had been quite a fright actually. Hibiscus had almost tripped on the cruel witch.

The witch was muttering something, Hibiscus came close and listened. "Miss Potter," when the girl jumped back in surprise that the woman knew her name, the clerk beckoned her forth again, "I have something of great importance, and it is a Nundu egg. If Voldemort's follower's found it, they would raise it to destroy all of London. If the Aurors found it, they would confiscate it and it would be abused as a weapon by the ministry." The woman was beginning to lose her voice, "I can only trust a witch with the blood of a creature in her veins not abuse such a rarity." Hibiscus was confused, creature in her veins? And what in the bloody hell was a Nundu?

However, the woman allowed her no time to think, as she pulled a shoddy looking book out of the confines of her robe, then a large, golden and silver egg. She pushed them into the girl's already full arms and said with great difficulty, "Everything- you-need-is-in-that-book." Then she died on a puddle of deep red blood, on the alley floor.

Another bang scared her out of her shock at the events that had just occurred, causing her to put the egg and book in the bags she had been carrying all day, and run as fast as she could.

As soon as she turned a corner, she saw a sign, pointing to different districts she could go to. Thankfully, one of them was for Diagon Alley, and she ran to the Leaky Cauldron. It was late into the night, and she could smell the smoke from Knockturn Alley all the way in Diagon Alley. The battle was far away now, the bangs and blasts almost non-existent. Coughing blood, and completely exhausted, Hibiscus walked inside. She walked up to Tom and plunked on a seat. Tom looked at her from the glasses he was wiping, "Miss Potter, I was so worried, I even flooed Flitwick when you did not-." Then, "What in the hell happened to you?" The elderly wizard demanded, waiting for an answer expectantly.

"Tom, let us just say, I now know which alley is the right alley," Hibiscus Potter croaked. Blood in her hair, on her hands and cuts all along the fabric of her gold and silver robes.

Please review. I really enjoy this story. But I don't see the point in continuing if no one likes it enough to review. Also, I don't want to be one of those annoying people who have to threaten not to post chapters in exchange for reviews. This is not a hostage situation. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: A Redhead Down and Friends Before Hogwarts.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material written by J. K. Rowling or her publishing company.

The two weeks before Hogwarts began were very intellectually stimulating for Hibiscus. She first went over all of the material her books discussed. Theoretical theory, she found to be highly interesting. However, nothing was more interesting to her than practical theory.

First, she decided it was of vital importance to learn how to use her wand in a battle. After the debacle in Knockturn Alley she decided she needed to use all of her assets to defend herself. This also meant she was once more practicing her telekinesis. Day and night, Hibiscus would sit at the window and cause mayhem with her abilities upon Diagon Alley.

Confined to her room, Hibiscus obviously didn't have a lot else to do. She remembered how ferocious Flitwick had been when he stepped out of the flames of the hearth after she returned from the battle. He had dragged her to her room and thrown away the key. He said Dumbledore would speak with her when he found the time.

Apparently, since Dumbledore was on Wizengenmot, he had to help sort out the random chaos that had been released from Knockturn Alley: deaths to report, black market substances to deal with, and a group of anarchists at large.

Ever since the uprising, illegal creatures became frequent in the rest of the districts, Diagon Alley especially. The funniest thing had occurred the other day. An Argurey bird appeared at her window and would not leave. Hibiscus had decided to name him Plumage, because that was all he did all day, groom his green plumage.

She was even trying to study her other pets. The unicorn, she had decided, would be easiest, so she sent Plumage with a note requesting books on unicorn mutations. When the bird returned, she instantly set to work. Apparently, when a unicorn bred with a Pegasus, the trait for wings became a dormant, dominant trait.

The likelihood of this occurring was not even a real number. So, Hibiscus simply named her winged unicorn Gossamer, because her skin was as beautiful as the fabric, perhaps even more beautiful. Then the time came for her three headed snake. Lucretia Fleming had called it a Runespoor, so she sent a note to Flourish and Blotts again, this time asking about Runespoor.

Soon, she realized the three heads had different functions. One was the planner, the other was the dreamer and the final one was anger. The book stated that the other two heads usually became fed up with anger and bit it off. Hibiscus understood that she would have to keep that in check. She decided to name them quite simply, Hiss.

Hibiscus had decided that she would study the Nundu after she had finished learning about her other pet's.

Hibiscus had been sitting on her bed, reading her book_A Beginners Guide to Necromancy_, when someone began to unlock her door. She sat up and looked at the man who had entered. He was wearing robes that were a combination of blue and salmon pink, Hibiscus snatched her wand from the nightstand.

"Hello Hibiscus," the man said. "Who are you," she demanded, wand outstretched in his direction. She had been itching to try a spell from her defense book. He began to laugh, displacing his very long, very white, beard. "I am Albus Dumbledore." He answered. Feeling embarrassed, she quickly dropped her wand. "I am so sorry sir; I didn't know who you were."

Waving his hands dismissively, he approached the bed. "May I sit here?" Hibiscus pulled her legs up to her chest so he could occupy the end of the bed. "You worried professor Flitwick quite terribly the other night when you disappeared. He also speculated that you had gone to Knockturn Alley, of all places." Then his eyes zeroed in on_A Beginners Guide to Necromancy_. "I see his worries were well founded." He snatched up the book and skimmed through it.

"Sir, I-," he cut her off. "I must warn you. Your interest in the dark arts is understandable." Dumbledore looked at her thoroughly, "However, even some of the world's greatest witches and wizards have given into the inhumane temptations posed by dark magic." Hibiscus merely nodded her head; magic was magic in her opinion. It was all just about who and how it was used.

"Now, Hibiscus, I come with news of your life at the Dursley household. Professor Flitwick and I decided that we will find a new place for you to live by next summer. Your parents had many friends and it should be easily accomplished." Hibiscus felt a sudden joy fill her. No more would she have to tolerate the Dursleys or vice-versa.

"Thank you Professor." Hibiscus smiled. "I have also decided that it would be acceptable for you to be able to roam outside once more. You must, however promise me that you will return to Knockturn Alley." He looked down at her expectantly. "I promise sir, I will not go back to Knockturn Alley before Hogwarts begins." Dumbledore smiled at her. "You remind me so much of your parent's, especially Lilly."

Dumbledore looked away from her and around her room. Then he saw all of her pets in the corner. "A winged unicorn, Argurey, and a Runespoor." He turned back to her. "Where did all of these creatures come from?" He asked. "I rescued them sir, from Knockturn Alley, that night." Hibiscus replied. The older man looked down at her with a glimmer in his bright blue eyes. She felt as though he knew she was the one who had released all of the creatures from Moribund's.

The man simply stood, "I am excited to see you at Hogwarts, it was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Potter," then he left with a gentle click of the door.

Hibiscus looked at the door then reached down for a different book. The book that talked of the Nundu.

Six days passed and Hibiscus diverted her attention from everything else and began to focus instead on the Nundu egg. The book told her all of the necessary requirements to hatch it. A certain day of the month when the moon and sun were closest was when the process was to begin; magic had to be applied by the master to every crevice of the egg daily for two weeks.

Hibiscus decided that it did not sound exceptionally difficult. The issue would be raising the Nundu, since no one was remembered for taming it in recent wizarding history. She had looked at her star chart from Knockturn Alley, today was the day.

She sat on her bed with the egg in front of her. Pulling her wand tip along the shell, she did as the book instructed. She tried to reach into her magical core, and watched as the gold and silver light burst from the wand and navigated over the egg.

She pulled back feeling a bit tired. The egg continued to pulse gold and silver. After she had sat for a few minutes, she pulled herself from the bed and grabbed a green cloak from a chair it was hanging, putting it over her robes. This was her last day and she still had some errands to run.

She pulled her door shut and locked it with her key. Looking down the hall, she ignored the odd noises coming from her neighbors, and continued down into the bar. When Tom saw her, he gave her a suspicious glance, which she ignored completely. He had been mistrustful of her since what had happened the previous week.

Finally arriving in the alley, Hibiscus walked down to the Magical Menagerie, and entered the store. Hibiscus ignored all of the animals on display. She had quite enough, and she perused the store for cages. The Argurey cage was easiest; she found one big enough to hold the vulture like bird. The snakes, she decided, could make due with a rat cage. The other two however was another story completely. Hibiscus decided that since the unicorn and Runespoor were uncommon, they had to be hidden from the view of muggles. She found two boxes with holes that could accommodate them.

Hibiscus left the store after purchasing all of the food her research had suggested for her animals. When she stepped out of the store, she saw a cart for the Daily Prophet which was apparently wizarding Britain's news. She walked over to the witch working the cart. "I would like to make a subscription." The witch pulled some forms out from her side of the cart and pushed them at her. Hibiscus filled out her name, and where she lived.

The woman looked at Hibiscus's forms, "Jumping dragons, your Hibiscus Potter." Hibiscus ignored the woman and walked to her final destination, Flourish and Blott's.

Hibiscus had been locked in her rooms since Knockturn Alley and had been unable to purchase things personally. However, she thought it would be handy to have a copy of _Household Charms_; besides, it took them too long to send her books by owl. Walking down the alley, Hibiscus glided over the cobblestones in the direction of Flourish and Blott's and ignored the glances people sent her way. After everything that had happened, she was becoming a well recognized public figure.

She walked into the door of her destination. Growling at the disorganization. Even Knockturn Alley had more organization for Merlin's sake.

She avoided the clerk's counter and walked towards what she thought was the charms section. Looking around, she tried to find her book. She walked down the aisle. Then she remembered a spell she had read about. She pulled out her wand and put it on the palm of her hand. "Point me." The magic worked and the wand pointed the way. She finally found the book on the second floor.

She picked it up, and skimmed through it. She decided the charms were so simple that a first year could do them. She walked to the counter and purchased her book. Again ignoring the people around her.

Hibiscus walked back to the bar, ate the Spotted Dick that Tom whipped up for her and then retired to her room. Once she returned to her room she collapsed on the bed tired. Then she remembered that she still had lots to do. She quickly sent a letter to Flitwick saying that she didn't have a ticket to board the Hogwarts Express. Then she attached it to Plumage's leg and watched the Argurey fly over Diagon Alley and into the sky.

She then opened the trunk she had purchased earlier that week and walked over to her new book from Flourish and Blott's. She flipped through it until she saw the spell that packed trunks. She read over the pronunciation then held her wand aloft in the air, pushing it through a spiral motion she said, "Pack." Though it sounded like Pak.

All of her possessions floated to the open trunk. Cloaks danced and floated around walking robes and muggle clothes towards the trunk. Her many, many books floated in on top of that followed by her personal possessions from Knockturn Alley. When all of her school materials were in the trunk, she slashed her wand in a v motion at her mother's old Hogwarts trunk, while saying, "Reducio." The purple light of the spell flashed at her mother's trunk and the trunk went down to an eighth of it's original size. Meaning that it was then easily placed in her bag from Gringrotts, which she put on her nightstand with her wand.

She set up her cages for her pets and placed them towards the door. She decided that since there was an extension charm on her bag, the Nundu egg would go in there.

When she awoke the next morning, she realized that Plumage had come through the open door with instructions from Flitwick about how to get on the train. After she set it down she retrieved muggle clothes, just a pair of jeans and a tank top since it was a sunny day.

Hibiscus easily coaxed her Argurey into it's cage. The unicorn and Runespoor were different matters entirely. The unicorn squealed when she closed the box lid, and the Runespoor hissed at her continuously until she chastised it severely for it's inappropriate language.

She attached them to her trunk underneath the bird cage with some rope. Now wanting to hurry out of the pub so she could make the train, Hibiscus pushed herself to make sure she had everything, grabbed her wand and bag from the table and pulled her trunk out of the room.

She rushed down the stairs and when she reached the bar she gave Tom the key back. "Farewell Miss Potter, good luck catching your train." He shouted after her. Hibiscus did not respond. She simply barreled out of the pub.

Once outside, she breathed in the Muggle London air. Pacing herself, realizing she did have a bit of time to reach King's Cross Station, she ambled along the streets, suitcase in tow.

Two hours later, she stood in front of the train station. Hibiscus walked in and looked for platform nine and three quarters. The teller had just looked at her ticket and laughed ay her. When she found the brick wall described by Flitwick, she pushed her cart at full speed and found herself in the platform for Hogwarts.

Smoke was blasting from the engine, and many people stood with their children, suitcases, and in crowds. She struggled through the throng of people and finally boarded the train. Hibiscus looked for a compartment and sat in the first empty one she found.

When the train was beginning to move, a girl with bushy hair and large buckteeth came in. "May I sit here with you?" the girl asked politely. "Of course, what is your name?" Hibiscus asked. "Hermione Granger. You?" She answered and asked. Hibiscus answered when Hermione tried to put her trunk on the rack above her seat. "Hibiscus Potter." The girl whirled around and gasped. "I remember you, I was in the bookstore when that demented man attacked you," Hermione gushed, "I looked up who the 'Dark Lord' was." Hibiscus looked at her, "Are you muggleborn?" Hermione simply nodded. "I was raised by muggles. My mother's relatives, dreadful people." Hibiscus said.

"When I got my letter, my parents thought it was a hoax." Hibiscus laughed along with Hermione at what she said next. "Then the representative came and turned our couch into a pig."

The two girls chatted about the books they had read that very summer. This soon turned into who knew the more spells. When they decided that Hibiscus was the winner, Hibiscus took her pet's out of their containers. Hibiscus was surprised when Hermione wasn't scared by the Runespoor, and explained how she had come across them all. Except, of course, the Nundu egg, which was hidden from sight.

"You are so brave; I bet you will go into Gryffindor." Hermione said. They then started talking about what they thought to expect of Hogwarts since they had both read _Hogwarts A History._ Hibiscus just shrugged when Hermione speculated what house she would be in, she secretly hoped that she and Hermione were in the same house, she felt like she and Hermione were going to be very good friends.

They continued to chatter, then that bloody ginger came in. Hibiscus had been reclining on the seat, when the redheaded boy came in. "Can I sit with you?" He enquired. Hibiscus had been about to say yes, but then, like always, her scar ruined the day.

"Blimey flobberworms, your Hibiscus Potter, the-girl-who-lived." The boy was hyperventilating by now. "No, you can't sit with us." Hermione interjected, much to Hibiscus's relief. The boy looked at her and narrowed his eyes. "No one asked you, you ugly little beaver." He said looking with distaste at Hermione, obviously making a reference to her buckteeth.

Hibiscus had been itching to try some jinxes for a while. She stood quickly and withdrew her wand. "Leave now." Hibiscus decided he at least deserved a chance to leave. "No, it can," he said, jerking his shoulder at Hermione.

Giving in to her desire to practice, she slashed her wand in the air; magical wizard crackers appeared out of thin air and exploded on the redheaded boy, causing him to try to run away. Hibiscus jumped out of the compartment following him.

Quicker than the eye could observe, she whipped her wand in a circle, "Loco-motor wimbly." Then she watched as the green light hit the boy square in the back causing his knees to give out. However, she was not finished; she shot a sardine hex at him, not sticking around to watch the effects it would wreak on his nostrils.

Right when Hibiscus sat back down a handsome, older, Hogwarts student poked his head in the door. "That was quite a skilled wand arm." He commented. Then he stuck out his hand. "Cedric Diggory," he said to both of them. They shook hands with him, and told him their names. When Hibiscus told him her name, he didn't even react. He soon asked if he could sit with them. They talked until the third year Hufflepuff said they should get dressed and ready for the Welcoming Feast.

They did, and then Hibiscus put her animals back in their cages, and left them on top with her trunk. Stepping off the train, they saw a gigantic man calling for all first years. "Bye, I'll see you both sorted," Cedric smiled at the girls. "Bye," they both said to him.

The giant man led the first years to boats, and then they were carried out by magic towards the castle of Hogwarts. Hibiscus looked up at the magnificent castle that extended well into the sky. She stared with awe, she had finally made it, and she felt, oddly enough, as though she had finally found a home.

Thanks so much to the people who are still reading this story. It means a lot to me that people are reviewing and enjoy my story! Thank you for the commentary, I will work to fix it all!

Also, in answer to Rose's question, I wasn't planning on a jump in time. There will be a lot of changes in the plotline from the original stories.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Tangos with Snakes and The Sorting Hat.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material written by J. K. Rowling or her publishing company.

Hibiscus and Hermione felt too anxious to talk. The book _Hogwarts A History _did not go into elaborate detail as to how they were to be sorted. The boats seemed to take forever to reach the shore of Hogwarts. To Hibiscus, the duration of the travel only added to her apprehension.

The boats pulled into a boat house and Hagrid bellowed for them all to exit their boats. Hibiscus and Hermione walked out of the dock house together. They were almost up the steps to the castle courtyard when _they_ approached them.

A boy with ashen blonde hair and two oversized boys who put Dudley to shame. "I heard that Hibiscus Potter had hexed a weasley, I am ever so glad it was true." The boy looked at her as though expecting her to be overjoyed it was true. "What are you talking about?" Hibiscus asked in mock obscurity. "I never would have hexed a person…" The boy looked at her angrily, "I know you hexed him." The boy pushed.

Hermione looked at the boy, "She said she never hexed him." The boy turned to her and curled his lip. "Who are you?" Hermione looked at him with a pompous expression. "Hermione Granger." The boy scoffed, "Sounds like a mudblood name."

Hibiscus gasped, while Hermione's demeanor began to crack. The other two boys began to snicker. Hibiscus was aware that both she and Hermione had come across that term in_A Muggle-Born's Guide to the Wizarding World_. "I am Draco Malfoy, the Malfoy's posses some of the purest blood in the entire wizarding world." He continued on, not noticing Hibiscus reach for her wand. Hermione stopped her. "It's my turn Hibiscus."

Hibiscus watched as Hermione pointed her wand at one of the oversized boys who was to busy laughing to notice. "Bat bogey." Hermione said ferociously. The boy screamed when his bogey's turned into vicious bats. Hibiscus pulled out her wand to even the match between Hermione and the two boys who had pulled their wands out.

The two girls ran up the rest of the steps into the courtyard. They ignored the magnificent fountain and Hibiscus pulled Hermione to the great door that was on the other side of the courtyard. "They were raised by wizards," Hibiscus said in a rush, "Watch out, they probably know magic." Just as she said it, Malfoy sent a leg locker curse at Hermione. They dodged in different directions.

Hibiscus reached over her shoulder and sent a second year tickling charm at the second oversized boy, "Rictumsempra," the purple light caused him to collapse to the cobbled ground. Hermione shot an incendio charm at the Malfoy, meanwhile. He screamed like a little girl when the flames came flying at him. After she was finished with the other boy, Hibiscus sent her ever favorite sardine hex at him.

Hagrid, by this point arrived in the scene of the crime. "What 'append 'ere?" He bellowed. "We were just having a duel to see who was the better person at defensive magic, sir," Hibiscus said with a honeyed voice, "We never meant for it to get so intense." She looked at the fat boy who had recovered from her tickling charm. "Isn't that right?" The boy looked frightened and nodded up at Hagrid.

"'Ery 'ell then," Hagrid announced. When the rest of the students made it to the courtyard, Hagrid opened the large doors, and lead them into what seemed to be an entry hall. At the moment when the students escaped the cold September evening breeze, a witch wearing green robes and a hat with a brown feather appeared before them.

"Before I allow you all into the hall to be sorted, we must go over basic guidelines. I will call your names at the front of the great hall. You will walk up to the front of the hall and sit on the stool, where you will be sorted into, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor or Ravenclaw." The woman finished with her Irish accent dropping off. Then, without warning she turned on her heel and walk into the great hall. The doors seemed to magically open in front of her. The first years hesitantly followed.

They stood still and stopped walking at the front of the steps to the staff table. Hibiscus loved the hall they were in. The bewitched ceiling and the windows were amazing. "Can you see Cedric?" Hermione asked. "No, we aren't tall enough," Hibiscus said. They looked in surprise at the mangy old hat that was placed on the heads of the first years. It would scream one of the four houses, at random times. Draco Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin after the hat had barely been placed on his head. So were his friends.

Hermione was called, she seemed to be debating with the hat about something until it relinquished to her and screamed, GRYFFINDOR! She watched as Hermione bounced over to the red table. After at least ten other people had been called, the woman from the entry hall called, Potter, Hibiscus.

The entire hall reacted in one of two ways, leaned forwards in their seats or began whispering to friends.

Hibiscus took a deep breath and sat on the rickety stool. The hat was placed on her head just as she found Cedric sitting amidst a sea of students draped in yellow. The hat penetrated her mind quickly and laughed.

_'__Hibiscus Potter. Even stronger than your parents were. Now, aside from that, what house should I put you in…? Oh the ambition, and cunning ruthlessness, I have seen only one other with nearly this much of it. Maybe, Slytherin…'_

'NOT SLYTHERIN,' Hibiscus thought fiercely.

_The hat quickly moved on. Intelligence too. Almost as much as old Ravenclaw herself. But no, you would not do well with those birds. _

_Definitely not Hufflepuff. Those simple badgers cannot improve upon your loyalty at all.'_

_But your bravery leaves nothing to want for.' The hat sighed, 'Guess that leaves, GRYFFINDOR.' _

Hibiscus practically ripped the hat off her head and basically threw it at the woman in green. She rushed down the stairs and to the table that was producing a thunderous applause. She sat down next to Hermione and they eagerly waited for the feast to end so they could eat. When the last z was sorted, Dumbledore stood and warned them of the rules surrounding the school.

Then he waved his arms, and the two girls dug into the food that had presented itself to them. During the feast, the ghosts appeared before them. Specifically, a gray woman approached Hibiscus. "The hat informed the school of you, and Lady Hogwarts informed me that you could aid me with something. Meet me outside of the Gryffindor common room at midnight tomorrow evening." The specter floated away above the ground, Hermione had not noticed because of a conversation with an older girl. Quickly, Hibiscus reached across the table and tapped the prefect who looked like Ron Weasley. "Who was that?" She asked pointing at the ghost.

He narrowed his eyes in close inspection and looked back at her. "That is the Grey Lady."

Hibiscus looked back to her food and ate until the feast ended. She and Hermione followed Percy to the Gryffindor dormitories with the rest of the Gryffindor first years.

They all arrived at the portrait of a fat woman. "Password please?" The woman demanded. Percy smiled, "Godric of Gryffindor." She swung open and they clambered inside.

The dorm was handsomely decorated in red and gold. The girls were shown their dormitories, while the boys were shown theirs. When she finally made it, Hermione and she realized they had beds next to each other close to the main window, which held a magnificent view of the ForbiddenForest. Instantly, Hibiscus crashed into her bed after changing and went to sleep immediately.

Thanks for reading, and thank you to all of the reviewers and followers and people who marked the story as a favorite. I am sorry for accidently posting chapter six twice and I will fix it ASAP. Please tell me if you liked this chapter and keep reviewing!

Coming Up Next: First Classes and an Heirloom of Old Ravenclaw.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: First Classes and an Heirloom of Old Ravenclaw.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material written by J. K. Rowling or her publishing company.

Hibiscus awoke the next morning, and remembered the Nundu egg. She had almost forgotten the previous day, but had woken right before midnight. She had to do it once more for today also, and all would go well. Quickly she extricated herself from the golden and red blankets and walked into the bathroom that was in the dormitory.

After she had locked the door, she reached for her bag with the extension charm that was placed on it and pulled the egg out. This time, the magic flowed easily to the egg. Hibiscus was becoming more resistant to the draining of her energy, and she still felt energized for the day ahead of her.

She put away the egg in the purse once more and then she locked it in her trunk. By the time Hermione was ready to go to the breakfast, Hibiscus was jumping with excitement at the door. They ran out the portrait of the Fat Lady and descended the many flights leading to the great hall.

They quickly took their seats at the head of the Gryffindor table. Then, just as they had settled down they got their timetables. Without wasting a second, they compared. They smiled; they had all of the same classes. However, much to their unhappiness, they had to deal with the Slytherins in potions all year.

Hibiscus had just buttered some toast when Cedric came up behind her and Hermione. "You two may want to leave before the crowd starts." He suggested. They stood up and tried to keep up with the taller boy. "What class do you two have first?" Cedric asked. "Potions," they replied. "Ugh, Snape, a great way for you two to begin Hogwarts." He groaned.

They had arrived at the top of the dungeons. "During lunch I can show you two all around Hogwarts." He suggested. The two girls nodded in excited synchronization. He smiled and left for arithmancy.

They scurried down further in the dungeons and they followed the directions Cedric had given them. They finally found it in the coldest part of the dungeon. The room smelled of odd spices and burning liquids. They looked at all the tables and found a spot next to each other.

A man walked in, black robes swishing, greasy hair staying firmly in place. "There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few... Who possess the predisposition... I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death."Hibiscus had begun to take notes on his speech intently.

"Ms. Potter," He drawled, "Our…resident celebrity." Hibiscus narrowed her green eyes at him intently. "You will learn in this class that your fame cannot achieve everything for you." Then he smirked, "Tell me what I will get if I add Powdered Root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?" Hibiscus looked at him with a grin of superiority, "A sleeping potion so powerful that it is referred to as the draught of the living dead." Snape just glared at her. "Where would you look if I tell you to find me a Bezoar?" She grinned widely, "The stomach of a goat," then to put a nail in the coffin, "it can cure many of the world's poisons." The professor snarled out his final question.

"What is the main ingredient in the draft of barbaric blood thirst?" Hermione gave a start; both of the girls knew that this question was not in the material required over the summer. Snape was about to open his foul mouth again, but Hibiscus _knew_ the answer to this question. Then she realized _The Beginners Guide to Necromancy _had discussed this potion. "Blood of a virgin, however many dark wizards prefer to use tainted innocence of a corrupted unicorn." She blurted before he could say anything.

Snape snapped and bellowed, "FIFTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR FOR KNOWLEDGE OF THE DARK ARTS." Hibiscus looked at him with rage. She had not suffered this much injustice since the Dursleys, and she-would-not-tolerate-it. "_You will return those points_." Hibiscus almost hissed. Snape almost opened his mouth, but was distracted, a jar behind him exploded, and then another one popped and released what looked like a vicious jam onto his desk. More continued in the pattern, then Hibiscus stood and began to leave.

Her rage was affecting her telekinetic abilities and she had to leave before disaster struck. Tables were shifting while things continued to crack and explode. Finally she reached the door and fled the class. Hibiscus sighed, she may as well use the rest of the class time to find her charms class.

By the time the flood of students began, she was at the door of charms. When she sat down, Flitwick smiled at her. "Good day Ms. Potter. How is the day treating you?" Hibiscus smiled, potions was a thing of the past. "Good, you professor?" She asked shining a charming white smile. After their conversation ended Hermione made it to the class and told her about the boil curing potion they had produced, which Hibiscus could do asleep.

Then the class began. Flitwick explained that for three weeks they would learn the theory behind charms, and then they would turn to practical theory. Then he began the lesson, Hermione and Hibiscus took turns answering the questions, while everyone else dozed. They had earned Gryffindor sixty points by the end of the class, meaning the fifty taken by Snape were a long distant memory. They walked down to the great hall and waited for Cedric at the entrance. When he appeared, he grinned at Hibiscus. "The first ten minutes of Snape's class and you make him look like an idiot, then you blow up half his class and ditch the rest of the period." Hibiscus groaned and slapped a hand on her face. "How many people know?" Hermione laughed, "Your Hibiscus Potter, you could sneeze and it would be gossip for days." Cedric and Hermione laughed while Hibiscus glared at them.

"Now, are you ready for your tour?" He asked. They nodded in quick assent. It was a good thing that they only had two classes on the first day of term, because they saw _everything_. The kitchens with all of the elves, the bathrooms all over the school, passage ways that Cedric had discovered through his first two years. There were many more, but those were the main ones. It was passed dinnertime when they finished, but Hibiscus did not care. They were all full of the rich food the house elves had prepared for them and she had no desire to deal with Snape in the great hall.

It was just at curfew that they all made it to the GryffindorTower. "Goodbye ladies." Cedric began to leave, but Hibiscus held him back after Hermione went into the portrait. "Cedric," she began, "The gray lady told me that Hogwarts told her that I could help her with something, you know lots more defensive magic then Hermione and me, and can you meet us here at midnight?" Cedric listened with interest. "Of course! Besides, I love sneaking out under Filch's nose." They exchanged farewells, then Hibiscus went up and told Hermione about it, who agreed to come wholeheartedly.

Hibiscus and Hermione walked outside and saw Cedric in front of the portrait. They barely had time to say hello, before the Grey Lady floated before them. "Come," she said, her usually dour expression filled with excitement for an unexplainable reason. They followed quickly after the drifting ghost.

Finally, she stopped. "This is the room of requirement, you need only ask for the room of hidden things." Hermione began to turn a violent shade of red. "It is a bloody WALL!" The Grey Lady ignored her and looked at Hibiscus. "Your friends may go with you; however you are the only one that can find what lies within." Hibiscus stared at her, "What lies within?" "You will know it when you see it, young one." Then the ghost motioned her forwards.

As Hibiscus stood in front of the wall, she imagined the room the Grey Lady described. Then, a door began to form. When it opened, they all walked in to the towering room of long forgotten treasures and garbage.

"Let's split up," Cedric suggested. So they did, Hibiscus going straight. She began to feel something, oddly enough. A wave was rolling over her by the time she reached a circle in the maze. She was about to continue walking forwards when she saw the table. Hibiscus reached out and pulled the rope off of the table. Then, a black box was uncovered.

Slowly, she opened the box and looked at what was inside. Hibiscus gasped at the beauty of it. The large black jewel in the middle of the ornate silver and gold tiara. She turned it around and looked at the inscription that was on the back of the crown, _wit beyond measure, is man's greatest treasure. _

The doors clanged with a slam, the Grey Lady looked up. The three Hogwarts students stood there. The girl with the gold and red hair and vibrant green eyes stood there holding it. The Grey Lady just stared at her.

"What is it?" The girl asked. "The Diadem of Old Ravenclaw." The Grey Lady said, a glimmer, long gone, returned to her eyes. "You are going to help me scourge it of darkness."

Thanks for reading! Please review and keep reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Purifying the Diadem and the Third Floor Corridor.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material written by J. K. Rowling or her publishing company.

The week had passed successfully. Hibiscus was already the top student in almost all of her classes so far. Well, almost all of them. Potions was something she refused to demonstrate her prowess in. Since she refused to go, Snape had begun to take away forty points every day she was absent. However, she easily gained back these points.

In Transfiguration that day, they had gone over Blibber's theory of magical displacement of matter. It had been quite enthralling to learn about, her and Hermione both paid studious attention. Transfiguration was the only class aside from potions that she did not reach the top spot. Hermione was more than enough competition

Then, the last class of the day was Defense Against the Dark Arts. That class was _almost_ complete rubbish. She could not stand stuttering Quirrell. Though, even she had to admit it was nice to practice spells on other students. The only problem was that when she used something stronger than a simple leg locking curse, Quirrell would become irate.

She and Hermione walked to the class. When they finally reached the class, the Hufflepuffs who were also entering looked at her fearfully and disseminated to their seats. Hibiscus merely shrugged, their fear was well founded, none of them could compete with her in a duel.

Quirrell walked in from his office, his annoying turban firmly and strategically wrapped around his head. "T-today, we wi-ill le-ea-arn the-the b-bat-bo-bogey hex, c-class." He said. Even though his stuttering usually annoyed her endlessly, Hibiscus was excited, a useful hex. Not some form of half-baked witchcraft!

Ignoring him completely, she waited for him to tell them to practice the hex with partners. When he finally stuttered for them to practice she leapt from her seat and she snatched Hermione's hand. When she and Hermione dueled, it was challenging. Hermione was a mountain compared to the other students. During their duels they even went off of the spells taught and dueled freely, much to the chagrin of Quirrell.

When they had retrieved their area at the back of the class, they pulled out their wands. "Bat-Bogey," Hermione stated clearly, flicking her wand. Hibiscus dropped in a crouch and ducked the purple light then shot a sardine hex in retaliation. Hermione sidestepped it. Before Hermione could say anything, she said, "Flipendo." That was a second year jinx that she had been working on.

It crashed into the stone behind Hermione and caused spider-web cracks to form along the surface. When Quirrell had finally noticed that they were hitting the Hufflepuffs with their flyaway jinxes, hexes and occasional curses, he stopped them and exiled them from the class.

The girls went to the library to do some research. During the week they had decided they needed to get in the restricted section which was not too difficult. They had tricked Hagrid into writing a pass for them during the tea time he had invited them to. He was an adult figure on the grounds, so it had been successful.

The research they were doing was for the Grey Lady. They had agreed to help her, at least Hibiscus had. Cedric and Hermione were just following suit. Hibiscus enjoyed this part of the library very much. However, many of the spells were far out of even _Cedric's _capabilities, and he was an advanced third year. Before dinner they had gone through five books each on dark spells that tainted magical objects.

Then they left and went to the feast. However, they did not make it because of one Draco Malfoy. "Well, if it isn't my two favorite mudbloods." He drawled. "I thought the lesson we taught you last time would be enough, my favorite inbred piece of flesh." Hibiscus snarled. The boy growled at Hibiscus, she just kept on. "At least you were man enough to stand up to two girls alone this time." She said pointing out that he didn't have friends with him.

The blonde merely pulled out his wand, while Hibiscus and Hermione did so as well. Before they realized what was going on, a leg locker curse hit Hermione from behind. Hibiscus jumped out of the way. She looked about; there were two older students from Slytherin. One a boy, the other a girl. They had to be at least fifth years. Hibiscus snarled. They were going down, she _knew _it. All three wands were pointed at her. "Have you met my friends, Potter?" Malfoy asked with a smirk. "No, but they are about to meet me." She replied tauntingly. She acted as though she was going to curse Malfoy but whipped her stinging hex spot on at the girl's torso, who fell to the ground in pain.

Hermione flicked her wand at Malfoy and said, "Flipendo." He flew into the wall, and then Hibiscus maintained her wand point on the final boy. Hermione slowly turned on the floor and did as well. Hibiscus grinned, almost in synchronization; the two girls whipped their wands and said the sardine nose hex incantation. They boy fell on his knees and Hibiscus undid the effects of the leg locker curse on Hermione so they could leave.

The next morning, Hibiscus fed her unicorn which was well liked in the dormitory. The Runespoor stayed under her bed per instruction. Hibiscus's egg was getting close, a week had gone by and it was taking less energy everyday. The book said that once the egg hatched, the Nundu would grow rapidly, yet, Hibiscus would be in complete control of it.

After she was done, she and Hermione went down to enjoy their Saturday morning with each other. Then Plumage, her Argurey, came in bearing her mail. The daily prophet was quickly unrolled and read. Hibiscus was highly shocked at what she read.

GRINGOTTS BANK SECURITY BREACHED

She hit Hermione on the shoulder, "When I went to Gringrotts with Flitwick this summer, he withdrew something from vault 713." She said pointing at the vault number that was robbed. Then Hermione looked up from the paper, "Another vault was broken into." Hibiscus looked at the number. "That's my bloody vault," she muttered vehemently. Then Hibiscus noticed the other note Plumage had brought.

_Dear Ms. Potter, _

_We have meticulously poured over the inventory of your vault. Nothing was stolen. It is inexcusable that this bank has failed you and your trust in us. We have decided to endow a thousand galleons as compensation for this breach in security. _

_Dapherdon Gaudon, _

_Chief Goblin of Gringott's Global Banking System. _

Hibiscus merely wondered about the trunk. It was all she had taken aside from her money. Maybe whoever had broken into the vault had been after that, and it made her curious as to what her mother had hidden behind those enchanted locks that was so desirable to a thief.

After breakfast they met up with Cedric, and then they all went to the restricted section of the library. Research was main focus on Hibiscus's mind. She had made a promise to the Grey Lady and she could wait to work on the trunk.

Hibiscus soon became bored of reading about tainting of light magic. So she looked up and found a necromantic book on the soul to read. It was in this book that she found something. On the bottom of the page she saw a thing called a horcrux mentioned in passing. Whenever she felt a tingle in her spine, Hibiscus followed it. So, she spent the rest of the day looking for it.

The light soon turned into dark, and Cedric told her it was time to go for the feast. "Fine." She sighed in reluctant relent. Before she closed her book she finally found it. Written in the margins in neat, scrupulous handwriting. _Horcruxs aredefined and explained in Wimbledon__'__s guide to soul splitting. _Hibiscus gasped in shock and slammed the book shut. She ran down the shelves while Cedric and Hermione called after her. Looking at the authors and titles, she found it.

The book was covered in dust from years of lack of use. Hibiscus blew it off and skimmed through it. Cedric and Hermione had finally caught up to her. "What did you find?" They asked. Hibiscus smirked, "The answer to what taints the Diadem."

She read the entire small book the next day after she did her homework. Then at lunch she read over it with Hermione and Cedric. "There is a potion which we need to make and a ritual to learn tonight." Hibiscus explained, "I think we can remove the piece of soul trapped inside and send it back where it came from." Cedric was still confused, "But you told us that Horcruxs put up some resistance if tampered with, and we don't know how powerful the wizard who made this was, nonetheless a piece of their soul."

Hibiscus smiled grimly, "The likelihood of him or her having a stronger magical core than all of us combined is unlikely, and you know about my suspicions surrounding my magical core…" Hibiscus had told them about her wand store encounter and how spells that had a direct connection to the power of a wizard's core that she performed were pure in color when she cast them. Her research had shown that a pure core, especially silver and gold which was the color of some of her spells, were very powerful. Cedric finally gave in, "Fine."

So she then told them all of the ingredients they had to steal for her potion. Then she decided it would be better if they went a little bit into the ForbiddenForest to brew it and perform the ritual.

Hibiscus was impressed, in over two hours Cedric and Hermione had stolen from Snape, Sprout and the Runes teacher. "We have all of the ingredients," Cedric announced when he and Hermione entered with full arms into the clearing. Hibiscus had set up and beckoned them forward, "This will take an hour of deep concentration and brewing." Hibiscus said, "Are you sure you are skilled enough to do this, Cedric?" The boy nodded and began the potion while the two girls snuck out of the forest and into the castle. They had decided that the Grey Lady should be present, and they needed the Diadem.

Hibiscus came out of the fat lady an hour later with the Diadem and all of her pets taken care of. Hermione came around a corner, the Grey Lady next to her. "Is that all we need?" Hermione asked. Hibiscus merely nodded her head. They quickly fled, the Grey Lady distracting all of their human obstacles such as Filch from seeing them enter the forest.

When they got to the clearing, they saw Cedric stirring the cauldron. "Is it ready?" Hibiscus asked carefully. Cedric grinned, "The perfect shade of viscous black and green." It was _very_ dark by now, things howling in the woods. Hibiscus helped Cedric set up the ruins in the muddy dirt. They had nicked a ruins knife from the Ruins class.

Then they waited while the Grey Lady looked up at the moon. The ritual _had _to be done right at midnight. It was of vital importance to the ritual since dark magic was at it's weakest on a waxing moon at twelve. Hibiscus had double checked the calendar from Knockturn Alley.

When the clock got close to twelve they stood. "Are you ready?" She asked them. The other two solemnly nodded. They were ready to help Hibiscus no matter what. They strangely felt as though they had been friends for a while. Hermione picked up the Diadem. First thing first, they had to subdue the soul trapped in the vessel with their magic. Hermione took the Rune's knife and sliced her palm, dripping blood on the Diadem. The soul inside pushed and she threw it and the knife at Cedric. "I'm not strong enough to hold it, add your magic to mine, quickly." Hermione shrieked from the ground where she had fallen. Cedric did so quickly and was shoved to the ground as well.

Hibiscus snatched it from him and sliced her palm, then she stared at the Diadem, and she dripped her blood right onto the black gemstone. She hoped in that moment with all her heart that her core would be strong enough to battle the soul inside the Diadem, or it would definitely come out and attack them.

After a few moments, the soul's presence began to return back into the Diadem, under the power of their cores. Hermione and Cedric stood slowly, regaining their health. They looked at each other while Cedric looked at his watch, "It is time," he said.

All three of them took out their wands, and then Hibiscus walked over to the potion and dropped the Diadem inside. As soon as they backed away seven steps each in different directions, they began to whip their wands in the pattern they had studied that afternoon, then they chanted the incantation, "_Abies anti anima." _Their wands released mists the color of their cores. Hermione was producing a dark blue and gray, whereas Cedric was creating a shimmering yellow and black and Hibiscus her usual gold and silver.

"_Abies anti anima."_ The Hogwarts students said again in unison. It had begun to rain, the water pounding down on the clearing while their magic drifted together above the cauldron, spinning above as though it were a tornado. Then it struck the cauldron, causing green to flash through the entire forest, knocking them all off their feet. Hibiscus felt a pounding pain in her neck as it felt like something was ripped out. Then, she swore she saw a handsome, pale boy in the clearing with them who had dark hair, until she blinked black spots away and did not see him anymore. The three students looked up with dread as the lights of Hogwarts began to flicker on suddenly. "Hurry," Hibiscus shouted. She stumbled to her feet and ran to the cauldron.

Inside the tiara gem gleamed blue and bronze opposed to it's previous onyx black, the black and green liquid completely gone. They began to rush from the clearing until Hibiscus stopped them. "We can't leave all of the materials; the teachers may be able to realize what we were doing." Hibiscus said in a jumbled rush. Cedric pushed her aside and began to direct blast curses at the site of the crime.

"Defodio, confringo, bombarda," They began to run, the Grey Lady floating behind them as the entire clearing exploded. Trunks were hurled from the ground, the ground was thrown into the creek which was behind the surrounding trees, which blew high into the air and crashed into the ground.

By this point, all of the creatures of the ForbiddenForest were after them. Scuttles and hooves, claws and panting scraped through the forest air. However, they avoided it all and hid from Dumbledore and the rest of the professors who had rushed into the forest after them. Cedric led them to the broom shed, where he busted the door open with a quick and well aimed smashing hex on the aging door.

"Have you two taken your flying lessons yet?" He asked quickly. They shook their heads no and he growled with ferocity. "Take these brooms and I will show you how." They tried to kick, at least Hermione did, and Hibiscus was a natural master at it. Cedric ordered Hermione to get on his broom and they all flew in the air. They reached a window near Ravenclaw window which Cedric blew open with another smashing hex. They all got in the building and abandoned their brooms on the floor.

The trio had almost were on the forth floor corridor when Ms. Norris appeared before them. They looked at each other as they heard Filch calling out about who was there. Then they ran quickly as though the devil was on their heels. They went down the stairs which led into the third floor corridor, which was strictly prohibited, with the slightest hesitation before they continued on.

The corridor was dark and empty. They ran all the way passed a dark statue to the door at the end of the hall. The door was locked and they looked back at Filch who had come in behind them. Then, Hermione nearly shouted, "Alohamora." Causing the lock to click and them to fly in. They almost screamed at the sight of the three headed dog. They quickly fled the gaping jaws and left, but not before Hibiscus saw the trapdoor under it's paw.

Filch was gone and they hurried in different directions to their dormitories. As the two girls got into bed, Hibiscus brought up what she had seen. "They are hiding something." Hermione answered. "Dumbledore is hiding something behind that trapdoor." Hibiscus thought for a moment and said, "Do you suppose it's the package from the vault? Someone tried to break in to Gringrotts for a reason…" Hermione looked at the wall for a moment, "Whatever it is, we may never know, however, what happened tonight was enough for me."

Hibiscus agreed, and then she looked at the words carved on the Diadem, before getting up and locking it in her trunk. After that she brought her unicorn, gossamer, and Runespoor, hiss, in bed with her and fell asleep.

Quirrell was sobbing into his hands while Voldemort looked at the wall, telepathically punishing Quirrell, in his rage. Someone had discovered his Diadem. Then they had separated the soul from the Diadem. However, the soul, for some strange reason had not returned to him.

The only possibility was… But that was out of the question.

"Quirrell, send a message to my followers. Ask them to gather in the ForbiddenForest on New Years Eve. Then, ask Lucretia Fleming how she has been dealing with our dear Lily Potter." The two-faced professor nodded, sobbing into his hands.

Thank you for reading. Two new characters are coming into the picture, can you guess who? Please review.

Next Chapter

Chapter Ten: A Meeting with Dumbledore and Flying Lessons.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: A Meeting with Dumbledore and Flying Lessons.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material written by J. K. Rowling or her publishing company.

The next morning, Hibiscus woke exhausted. Thankfully, she had potions for her first class. So when the other girls left she snuggled closer to her unicorn and went back to sleep. When the alarm charm that she had taught herself with Hermione went off, she jumped out of her bed. She dressed and snatched her bottomless purse and wand from her nightstand.

Hibiscus ran out of the tower and rushed for her Herbology class. Down the stairs, past the corridor, then the great hall. Hibiscus was in the courtyard when she ran into Cedric. "Hibiscus," he warned, "We did a lot of damage to the ForbiddenForest last night…" She looked at him, "What do you mean?" He hesitated, "The Ministry and Daily Prophet are out in the forest." This, she supposed, was meant to explain everything, which it did not. It only caused her curiosity to grow.

Cedric ran to his Arithmancy class, while she ran to the Herbology class, she had to make it before class began so she could look at the forest. She ran over the viaduct, she at least had five minutes to spare.

When she made it to the Herbology section, two minutes later, she quickly looked at the view of the Forest, her eyes widened tremendously. Hermione silently came up beside her, or maybe Hibiscus was too preoccupied to notice.

"I doubt that just Cedric's blast curses did that." Hermione said. The other girl just nodded her agreement. The section of the forest they had performed the ritual in looked like a warzone, that is, a magical warzone. There were craters all over the ground and the creek which had exploded the night before was creating mud puddles in some of the said holes. Then she looked passed that and saw the fires. They were all over the forest.

"The green light that came out of the cauldron must have set those fires…" Hibiscus inferenced. Hermione looked at her, "I was thinking, that must have been the soul; it couldn't attack us because of the precautions we took." Hibiscus felt guilt flare, if they hadn't done a single part of that ritual right, they probably would have been killed. She looked at the other first year and noticed something sour in her expression. "What?" Hibiscus asked. "You promised us that what we were doing would not cause harm or trouble to anything."

Hibiscus looked at her with deep incredulousness. "You decided to do it of your own free will." Hermione glared at her, "We broke almost all of the Hogwart's rules and at _least six_ Wizengenmot laws." Hibiscus felt empty inside, she wished she had never done it. Hermione was a great friend and she did not want to lose her. "If anyone finds out we will be expelled, and we can kiss the Wizarding World a permanent goodbye." Hermione said with her nose in the air.

The bushy haired girl spun around and into Herbology. Hibiscus reluctantly followed her.

The rest of that day had gone horribly. Hibiscus felt awful. She had put Cedric's and Hermione's places in the magical world at stake. Since Hermione wasn't talking to her, and she was too apprehensive as to how Cedric would react to her, Hibiscus simply went to the library that evening.

She first returned that book on soul splitting to the restricted section. Then she went and looked at second year defense spells. She was reading about the disarming jinx, when Cedric came around the corner of the shelve she was sitting at. "What are you doing in here during the feast?" Hibiscus looked up slowly from the book. "Why are you talking to me?" He looked at her with an odd look. "Why wouldn't I be talking to you?"

Hibiscus sighed, "I almost got you two killed, nonetheless expelled, all to cleanse a dumb Diadem for a stupid _ghost_ of all things." Cedric looked at her harshly, "I would expect you to look at the bigger picture, you stopped some dark wizard out there somewhere from doing harm to people and remaining immortal. You also relieved a _person, _not a _ghost, _of a burden that has been on her shoulders for centuries."

"Now, if you are quite done being angry at yourself, you can come to dinner with me while Hermione, who is being foolish, can eat by herself." Hibiscus looked up at him and stood, and then they walked to the great hall together.

The feast went as usual, however, Hibiscus sat at the Hufflepuff table. All of the other badgers were rowdy and fun to be around. She watched as Cedric's friends flinged food, flirts and jinxes at the nearby Slytherin table.

She and Cedric finished the treacle tart which was especially delicious that night and began to stand, until another first year approached her. "Professor Dumbledore wishes for you to meet him in his office," the flustered girl said. "He told me to say he likes temperamental whipping raspberry wands." Then the girl noticed Cedric, blushed, and ran away.

Hibiscus raised an eyebrow and he just smirked. "Bye Cedric," Hibiscus said reluctantly. He smiled and waved goodbye, leaving with his friend Zacharias Smith. She waited for the crowd to go down, and when it did she began the long ascent of the stairs to the headmaster's office. She finally realized she didn't know where it was and had to ask a sixth year, _Slytherin_. Finally she reached the gargoyles and as she tried to pass them, they jumped in front of her, fangs bared.

Hibiscus leapt back, and then she realized that they probably required a password like all of the portraits of the school. "Temperamental whipping raspberry wands." The gargoyles leapt away and she entered. When she walked through the second door, she saw Hermione sitting in a chair across from Dumbledore.

"Ms. Potter, come here," the old man beckoned to the empty chair. When she sat and ignored Hermione scooting from her, he continued. "Already, we are in the second week," he smiled, "and your teachers have come to me saying they are concerned with you two being in first year."

Hermione edged forward on her seat eagerly while Hibiscus stared incredulously, she knew that Snape would _never_ say this to Dumbledore. The old man smiled benevolently at the girls. "That is why I have decided that if you two can pass the first year exam, you can begin class with the second years next week." Hermione was obviously full of questions. "Sir, when will we take it?" The headmaster smiled at her, "Well Ms. Granger, I arranged for it to be this Thursday." The first year screamed in despair, and ran yelling to herself about studying.

"What of you Ms. Potter? Are you going to use your time to study?" Dumbledore asked. Hibiscus was extremely confused, "Professor, did Snape approach you? Because I have not attended a class of his since the beginning of the year." The old man smiled at her. "Professor Snape, Hibiscus, and he did," the man chided gently, "I think you remind him of someone from a long time ago." The man got a hazy look in his deep blue and then he sent her away.

The next morning was potions again, then, was her flying lessons. Hibiscus was so excited that she was up an hour before the other girls and completely ready. They all got ready and looked at her with surprise. Hibiscus had not been up this early since the beginning of the year.

Hibiscus merely ignored them and ran off to breakfast. She made it to the hall five minutes later. Then she grabbed and buttered some toast, loaded bacon and eggs on it, then left quickly. Hibiscus hurried down to the dungeons.

When she had been walking back to her dormitory last night, she had decided that it was in her best interest to push herself through potions class. Hibiscus finally reached the potions door and took a deep breath, composing herself. Almost everyone was in the class already. Draco Malfoy almost passed out in fear when he saw her.

Snape smirked, "Ms. Potter, what a surprise. You may want to sit before class begins…," He paused, "it is not wise to be on my bad side." Hibiscus quickly sat next to a girl named Padma Patil. She did not understand why she was so quick to set up for the class. She was obviously already on his bad side.

"Today," the man drawled out, "you will brew the draught of the Lethe. Whoever creates the most potent brew will earn fifty points for their house." Hibiscus was ready; she looked at the ingredients and sent Padma to retrieve them. When the girl came back Hibiscus had everything set up and began to dice the whipping tree leaves. Then she continued to prepare the materials while Padma continued to put in ingredients.

Hibiscus stopped when she looked at the rest of the ingredients needed. She had remembered something from a book. In the _Potions Most Darke_ from the restricted section, it had given a modified version of the Lethe Draught. If she made the modifications, her potion would be so potent that someone would forget the past month. The only issue was that it would be considered dark magic. Hibiscus shrugged, she could do this, besides, she remembered the potion directions quite clearly because she had even compared it to the ones in her textbook.

Hibiscus stopped Padma from dumping in the essence of maggot. "I need these ingredients instead." Then at the look of confusion, "I was looking at the wrong potion." Padma nearly shrieked in rage, grabbed the list Hibiscus had written and rushed off to retrieve them. Hibiscus then did damage control and poured in eye of newt and snake fang to counter act the effects of what they had put in the cauldron.

Padma had returned and the two quickly followed the recipe she read from Hibiscus's 'potion's text book.' Right when Snape called to say time, Hibiscus tossed the adder head venom in the cauldron and stirred it three times counter clockwise, the potion turning into a deep and forgetful blue.

Snape began walking around, Hibiscus took in a deep breath while he surveyed Neville Longbottom's melted cauldron. They were next. Snape walked over to their cauldron and narrowed his eyes. "Which one of you two was in charge of the directions?" Hibiscus looked at him boldly and said, "I did."

"Fifty points for the utilization of dark magic, and three detentions this week." The potion's master practically snarled. All of the students looked at her with shock except Hermione who was aware of Hibiscus's studies in the dark arts. "Excuse me _sir, _but you promised to award fifty points to the brewer of the most potent Lethe Draught, and that seems to be me." He simply ignored her and awarded the points to Malfoy, silently refusing to acknowledge Hermione's potion.

He was walking up to his desk right before the class ended when she decided to utterly humiliate him. It was quite an easily accomplished task. Hibiscus flicked her hand, pushing her telekinesis at his robes, causing him to trip on them and go flying across the floor. Everyone busted into laughter. Then he turned and stared at them all, silently daring one person to laugh. Hibiscus ignored him and tossed her head back laughing, her first smile that ever graced the dungeons seemed to make the shadows dance backwards and the darkness recede. Then the bell rang and she was the first one out of the class and outside for her flying lessons.

Hibiscus stood outside next to a star shooter 15. Madame Hooch stood before them all, giving directions. "First, I want you all to tell your brooms, up. You outstretch your palms and then the broom should rise to your hands." Hibiscus looked at Ron Weasley and Malfoy struggling and laughed. "Up." She said with force and clarity in her tone. The broom soared to her palm and she shot them a smug look.

Eventually everyone had done the task successfully. "Now, I want you all to kick off and hover for a few seconds then to come back down." They almost kicked off, then Neville Longbottom flew through the air and nearly broke his arm off.

Hibiscus watched while Hooch ran off with Neville. Then she turned and saw his rememberall which had fallen to the ground. She started to walk towards it until Malfoy snatched it up. "Give that to me Malfoy," she said, whipping out her wand. "I think you better put that away, with all of these witnesses around," he said. Hibiscus did so reluctantly.

After she had done so, "You better give it to me now." Malfoy just grinned and kicked off the ground on his broom, soaring in the air. Hibiscus snarled, preparing to take off, when surprisingly, Hermione stepped forward. "Hibiscus, you heard Hooch, if you do this you could get expelled." Hibiscus was aware of this, but she needed to put that sick little jerk in his place. "I'm sorry Hermione, for everything." Hermione just sighed, "Apology accepted."

So Hibiscus flew into the air like a dart after Malfoy, when she approached, he threw the ball with great force at a window. Hibiscus leaned forward and flew straight towards the window diving and stopping right before she crashed. The rememberall had been caught and was clutched in her hands. Hibiscus grinned as she slowly floated back to ground. Sadly, she failed to notice Professor McGonagall who came outside and led her all the way to the charms class.

Once they made it there, she called out a boy named Wood. When he asked why they were all there McGonagall smiled. "I have found you a seeker." Hibiscus looked at the professor incredulously. "Excuse me?"

"Yes professor, she is only a first year girl." Hibiscus rounded on him, "After McGonagall has explained all I am going to hex you into the next month." He blanched and looked at the professor.

"Ms. Potter made a dive Charlie Weasley could not have pulled off." The boy began to look excited. "If that is the case, then we are going to need a good broom for her to use." The boy began to say excited.

Hibiscus sighed. "I never said I would join the bloody Quidditch team." McGonagall smiled, "You did not have to. It is either this or I can have you expelled from Hogwarts."

Hibiscus quite obviously decided to join the Quidditch team.

She stood at the edge of the AlbanianForest. It was a clear crisp day, and the air reeked of pine trees and blood. She had successfully managed to capture a Kappa from Voldemort's forces.

Lily Potter needed information, and this Kappa would give it to her. Since it was not a human she could not use her… persuasive talents. So she resorted to cutting hexes, torture curses, imperious charms and such.

Eventually the Kappa answered her questions. Lily Potter grew worrisome when she discovered where Voldemort was, and why Lucretia Fleming was leading his followers to the Forbidden Forest of Hogwarts.

This was troublesome news, not only was the Philosopher's stone there, but so was her daughter. Voldemort had to be stopped and Dumbledore had to be warned before his plans were set in motion.

Quickly, Lily Potter shot a killing curse at the Kappa. Then she began to flee, she heard the werewolves approaching.

Lily Potter was about to disapparate when Lucretia Fleming latched onto her from nowhere. Two things were absolutely certain to Lily Potter in that moment. She was splinched and she would be warning no one of the impending attack on Hogwarts.

Hello kind readers. I am so terribly sorry I have not updated this story in so long. Also, I am sorry if this chapter is not good. It did not feel like my best work. But anyways, school has kept me busy, finals coming up, etc. So please read and review and favorite my story. I am going to have more time to write and I will begin to regularly update my story again.

Next Chapter: The Nundu Hatches and The Exam Nightmare.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: The Nundu Hatches and The Exam Nightmare.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material written by J. K. Rowling or her publishing company.

Hibiscus sat in the library that Wednesday evening before Astronomy class. She had just finished reading her entire transfiguration book for the fourth time in preparation for the exams which would begin the next day. Then she picked up her book on the Nundu.

The chapter she was on began talking about how depending on the strength of the wizard who was hatching the egg affected the time it took for the egg to hatch. Hibiscus was well aware at this point that she had great potential for magical power and was hiding the egg with her at all times.

An hour later she looked up from a book on defensive magic for first years to see Cedric approaching. She saw him smile at her and felt butterflies dancing in her stomach. Hibiscus shook her head and waved at him as he came closer.

"Well, well," he said, "if it isn't the book worm. I haven't seen you all day." Hibiscus smiled sheepishly at him, "sorry, the exam is tomorrow and I want to make sure I know all of the material." Cedric looked incredulously at her after she said this. "I am quite sure that you are perfectly capable of first year spells and all of those other unspeakables."

Hibiscus glared at him, "The exams are tomorrow, and I am a bit rusty." Then, Cedric grinned in response. "Then why don't we go and practice," he was still smirking, "you obviously know the pragmatics behind your classes."

"Fine, let's go find somewhere we can practice." They left the library and ran into Hermione who looked like a mess. "Where are you going Hibiscus? Don't you know how irresponsible it is for you to go running off with Cedric instead of preparing for the exam?" They explained what they were doing and her eyes brightened. They invited her along and all three rushed out to the courtyard. The curfew had been extended for the astronomy classes that evening so they ran into no trouble on their way.

"Now," Cedric said turning to them, "I have seen you both quite capably hex and jinx the population of this school. However, we need to make sure you know what the curriculum's spells are so you can meet the requirements." He turned them to the wall and they shot all of the required spells successfully. It went on in this manner until they had memorized all of the practical magic for charms, defense and transfiguration.

Cedric walked with them to the Astronomy tower and they bade him farewell. The girls entered the class and said hello to Professor Sinistra. They were both told to go and identify the measurements of that evening's planet movements and how they would affect magic that evening after she explained to the class of the power of certain spells on certain measurements for select planets. Much to the two girls chagrin, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode sat next to them.

Though, the two annoying blood supremacist girls became more bearable after they messed up three times in a row and had to redo their star charts. This of course caused immense delight for Hibiscus and Hermione who laughed all the way to bed in the Gryffindor tower, feeling totally prepared for their exams the next day.

Of course, Hibiscus never realized that things did not work in the favor of girls like her.

The morning was dark the next day. Hibiscus and Hermione awoke and deactivated their alarm charms with a quick flick and, "finite." The two girls took turns with the shower then dressed into their school robes in front of their trunks. Side by side they walked passed all of the other girls who were slumbering and out into the common room.

Ron Weasley was awake and they ignored his staring. He had grown this odd habit ever since Hibiscus had attacked him on the train. Lethargically they navigated down the steps of the moving staircase and shivered passed the third floor. When the two girls reached the great hall they ate in silence. They were both so nervous that they could barely eat, nonetheless speak.

When Hibiscus realized that Hermione had long given up on her food, Hibiscus stood. The two girls then trudged to Flitwick's class. He would give them the exam first due to his lack of a class. They walked up to the charms corridor and passed all of the doors to extracurricular classes associated with the core subject.

Hermione pushed the door open and they saw Flitwick putting together his stack of books he would stand on that day. He looked at them and squeaked in excitement. "Come in, come in." He clapped them in and pushed them into two seats. "So amazing that you two are about to test into second year early. I always sensed greatness from both of you."

The two girls smiled and muttered their thanks. "Now," he said in a more calmed manner, "first you will take a test examining your skill with the logical side of this class." He waved his wand and a test appeared before them both on their desks. The two girls edged forwards in their seats, quills ready. "Begin." The charms professor said, causing them to pounce.

Hibiscus had no problem with the questions, neither did Hermione. They were simple questions asking for incantations and properties of charms magic. She worked efficiently as the time began to tick away. Hibiscus had just finished her essay on how the incendio charm's differing variations were effective in necessary situations when Flitwick called time.

"Now, I would like you two to make this pineapple dance across my desk." He beamed. Hermione went first and swished her wand, "tarentallegra." The pineapple swished across the desk. Then Hibiscus did the same but something was off.

As soon as the pineapple was done dancing, she staggered into the desk. Hibiscus felt as though the energy was leaving her body. Then, it stopped. She realized that no one had noticed and Hermione and Flitwick were chatting amiably.

The rest of the exams were, different. They then had to go to potions where Snape made them brew a draft of fungal cure from pure memory. All the while he breathed down Hibiscus's neck and she shivered in near rage. She would still have to serve his detentions he had assigned her.

When they had both successfully completed their potions, they rushed to transfiguration. There, they had to complete an exam on the theoretical aspect of transfiguration. Then they had to turn a mouse into a snuffle box, the amount of points was determined by how pretty it was. Hibiscus knew she had surpassed Hermione because McGonagall had grinned at the Gryffindor theme of hers.

Herbology passed easily, they simply had to identify specific plants then demonstrate how to properly weed a snapping golden whipping bush. In other words, they had to weed a flower bed for professor sprout for an hour.

Astronomy was next and they had to identify and correct charts that were riddled with mistakes. After their hour to do so ended, they smiled in relief. Only two classes left.

History of Magic was boring as ever. The two girls were lucky there was a text book or they would not have stood a chance against the exam. Then the two girls finished their exam on the root of the Goblin Wars. Finally they turned in their exams and staggered to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Hibiscus walked through the door and felt exhausted again. This feeling had been coursing through her all day. She followed Hermione to Quirrell's desk, where he began stuttering at them. Hibiscus zoned out, she could not deal with it right now. She closed her eyes. "P-p-potter, look –a-at me when I speak to you." Quirrell snapped. Hibiscus nodded, narrowing her eyes. She felt like he had become so angry he had, _forgotten_ to stutter. Instead of pondering it further, she pushed away her suspicions and tried to focus on her battle with her exhaustion.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked. Hibiscus merely nodded. Quirrell then decided to snap, "Granger." She went over and he set up her dummy, telling her what spells she was expected to be able to launch at it. Curse of the bogies, leg locker curse, pushdown jinx and the hex of sardines. She knew them all and Hibiscus smiled as they all hit the dummy with ease.

"P-potter," he pointed where Hermione had been standing, "your turn." There was a malicious glint in his eyes that Hibiscus did not like. Even though she was very curious as to what had died up his bottom, she had to focus on casting her spells correctly and battling her fatigue.

Her wand extended, Hibiscus stood in preparation. "Le-Leg Locker C-Curse Pott-er." She launched it and the dummy shuddered intensely. Hibiscus shivered, sweat was beading on her forehead. It continued like this, each time Hibiscus grew even weaker. Finally, he told her to cast the reductor curse for her last spell.

Black spots were dancing on her eyes and Hibiscus was shaking. The first time she pushed her wand in a circular motion and said the incantation, sparks only shot out. Hibiscus looked around and saw Hermione looking on in concern while Quirrell was having a field day with her failure. He opened his mouth as though he was going to stutter something unpleasant at her, and Hibiscus _knew_ she could do this.

Willing her arm to raise, she whipped it in a circular arc and pushed her vocal cords to open. "REDUCTOR." Hibiscus shouted. A blast of blue flew from her wand and instantly vaporized the dummy. Unfortunately, the flying orb of blew continued flying and did the same to half of the defense classroom.

Hibiscus did not bother explaining herself to Quirrell; she merely staggered out of the room, leaving Hermione to defend her. The first year girl was in a whirlwind of shock as she stumbled across the halls. She soon decided that she needed to stop. So she entered Moaning Myrtles Bathroom.

Much to her dismay the ghost was not silent when she entered and yelled that the first year girl should have knocked. Simply ignoring the ear splitting specter, Hibiscus went into a stall and slammed the door.

She could not remember how long she was in there. What she could recall however was that the revelation she made in there would change her life.

After Hibiscus had regained her health, somewhat, she had a nagging feeling that she should know what had caused her to become so weak. Then it struck her like lightning. The Nundu egg was closely tied to her magical core, the book had said that when it was ready to hatch the wizard or witch would suffer from some symptoms. Hibiscus quickly pulled the egg from her bottomless purse and looked at it.

The smooth silver surface was pulsing a golden color beneath the surface. Hibiscus could tell that it was about to hatch. Standing, she held it with a careful grip. "SHUT UP." Hibiscus screamed at moaning myrtle, who stopped moaning immediately. Hibiscus set the egg on the floor of the bathroom. Realizing that she did not want anyone to walk in, she snapped out her wand and placed a weak locking charm on the door. Hibiscus had to manage her energy carefully so she would be able to endure the hatching.

The egg began to shake and shudder on the floor. Hibiscus looked over her shoulder, her hair tossing back. "Leave." She commanded. Myrtle quickly fled and flew through a toilet. The first year then returned her attention to the egg. The book had stated that one of the most critical phases of the hatching was when the Nundu laid eyes on a human. If it awoke alone it would grow to be feral and uncontrollable. However, if it awoke with the witch who had hatched it with their magic, it would be tame.

Hibiscus sat in front of the egg and watched the cracks that were ghosting across the surface. Then, a loud crack resounded and the top of the shell caved in. A tiny head popped out. Hibiscus thought it looked like a lion with all of its spots and its tiny mane of fur when she looked at it, then it purred and licked its lips, golden eyes staring into her vibrant green ones.

Lily Potter had had better days. These days she was speaking of did not include waking up nailed to a tree by silver chains, covered in blood and surrounded by people who could definitely not be called her greatest fans. Lucretia Fleming was quite obviously the ring leader of this little get together.

"Fellow followers," the brown haired witch began, "we have found something we have been searching for, for a very long time." She whipped out her wand and flicked a crucio at Lily. Lily did not give them the satisfaction of hearing her scream.

"This dirty half breed has eluded us for years. But, no mudblood can withstand our pursuit." Lucretia shouted smugly. Lily pulled back her bloody lips in a snarl, "says the _werewolf_." Lucretia looked at Lily and smiled, "Mud Blood makes an exceptional point, I _am_ a werewolf, however, I am better than her because I chose to follow the Dark Lord, because I took his mark." At this point, the witch pulled back her sleeve and displayed her prominent dark mark, causing all of the dark followers to cheer.

"Now, on to teaching her a lesson she will never forget." Lucretia began, a malicious snarl ripping from her throat. All of the Dark Followers present ripped their wands out, if they were not wizards they watched with glee. Then, they all sent flames at Lily Potter.

"DIE, BURN, YOU VENOMOUS FILTH, YOU HALF MUGGLE HALF SUCCUBUS ABBERATION." Lucretia Fleming shrieked as Lily screamed in agony.

Hours later, after the last flames had smoldered, and the last of the hags and the trolls had left, ashes were picked up and carried through the air. Lily Potter sat amidst what was meant to be her death, naked with glowing red eyes and blood red hair. What Lucretia Fleming did not know was that it was not a simple task to try and kill a succubus, once you started the deed you could not stop until it was done. Hibiscus would have to wait, it was time Lily Potter fought fire with fire.

I am so sorry, I broke my promise from last week, we moved and I lost internet connection. However, everything is stable and I have the next chapter ready! Please review and continue reading.

Chapter Twelve: Oh, which god will I choose this Samhain?


End file.
